Why Won't You Love Me?
by Maria Penner
Summary: Monroe and Nick have been friends a long time and all Monroe dreams about is being more than "just friends". Fate offers the pair a chance as Juliette and Nick's relationship crumbles. Will he and Nick be able to be together or will past emotions drag the relationship under and leave Monroe wondering..Why Won't You Love Me?
1. The Beginning of Something

**A/N: Hello readers of fanfiction. My name is Maria Penner and you have currently clicked on my first fanfiction for Grimm. This, my friends, is a story that was nagging at me one day as I was about to take a nap (As we all know that is when the best stories come). I love Grimm and also the Nick/Monroe pairing (*fangirls* because I ship them so hard!) so, I decided to write my own fanfiction about them. I will say that if you are looking for a cannon here you will find none. I like to make my own world within other worlds so…no cannons! But I do loosely base this off the series I mean I'm staring at Juliette's coma and then just taking this story on a crazy train ride of emotions. So if you're into that kind of thing then this is for you. In any case, if you're still reading after this ridiculously long authors not then here is chapter one of Why Won't You Love Me? *drums roll, symbols clang and the curtain rises* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grimm or any of its characters. I simply write for the love of writing. **

"I don't understand why she always does this to me," Nick said frustrated as he laid his head on the table. "I mean I thought once I told her the truth everything would be okay. I'm the same person. Yes, I am a Grimm but that shouldn't change anything right?"

"Nick I told you this already it's hard for a Kehrseite well, now a Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen to just suddenly become aware of the Wesen world. Did you see what happened to Hank when he found out? The man almost went crazy. Just give her time," Monroe said patting Nick on the back reassuringly.

Nick reached around, put his hand over Monroe's and smiled at him. "Thanks Monroe, for everything. I just…I just don't want to lose her. She already refuses to marry me after all these years. I don't want this to be just one more reason why she won't be with me," he says a sad expression creeping its way into his handsome features.

Monroe gave him and reassuring smile and said "You guys will get through this. It's good that you're at least being honest with her. She has to appreciate that. You're a wonderful guy Nick and she's lucky to have you."

"Yeah. You're probably right, Monroe. I'll just go back home and we'll talk about it, then everything will be okay," Nick gave Monroe a hug and departed.

When Nick left Monroe was by himself once again. He placed his back against the door and slid down to the floor. Monroe always had to be strong when Nick came around. Nick and Juliette had been on and off again for the past few months and Nick had been confiding in Monroe since then. Juliette wouldn't understand Nick's late nights from seeking out a new Wesen or his many scars and bruises from various fights he had been in. Then, Nick would try to explain and Juliette would look at him like he was some kind of monster then Nick would grow frustrated and come and find Monroe. Monroe would always be calm and listen as Nick would vent to him about his emotional troubles and Monroe would give him advice about how to solve it. Nick would go home and do as Monroe said then everything would be great for the next few weeks until another fight erupted and the cycle would begin again. This was how it had been going for a long time.

It was an okay tradition as Nick trusted Monroe and Monroe had always tried to give Nick the best advice possible….but at what cost? The problem with this cycle was that it only benefitted two people: Nick and Juliette. Monroe was dying inside every time Nick came over all distraught over her. _I wish just once he would come over and just be with me_, Monroe thought bitterly. He liked being Nick's friend and helping him out but…who was he going to hold at night when it was cold and storming outside. Nick, the one who Monroe wants to be there in that situation, is too preoccupied with a certain fake red-head who doesn't even love him. _She will never love him the way I do_. It didn't matter though. Monroe just wanted Nick close even if that meant he had to be just friends with him and stomach the constant bickering that Nick and Juliette go through on a seemingly weekly basis.

Monroe gave a sigh and stood back up. He went to find his cello. Maybe if he played a little it would clear his mind.

* * *

_Monroe was sitting in his kitchen about to prepare dinner when he suddenly got a phone call. _

"_Hey I'm coming over," he heard Nick's voice say through the phone then hang up without another word. Monroe just shrugged and decided it was good he got extra groceries. _

_Monroe, no more than twenty minutes later heard a loud knock at the door and when he answered it an angry Nick stormed in. _

"_She left me," was all he said at first. "She just came home today and said 'I can't do this anymore. I feel like I don't even know you. You are a stranger to me and I can't stand to be with you any longer' then she grabbed her suitcase and left." _

"_I'm sorry Nick," Monroe says sympathetically. _

"_I just…I can't believe this. We've been together so long. I wish if she was going to do this she had done it sooner before I was all attached. I was going to marry her Monroe. I _loved _her," he says as his eyes begin to water. "Now I have no one," Nick says looking down at the hard wood floors. _

"_Don't say that. You'll always have me. I promise I'll always be here for you." Monroe says taking Nick's hand. _

"_You promise?" Nick almost whispers. _

"_I promise," Monroe confirms. _

_Nick looks up at Monroe and smiles through the tears shining in his eyes. Monroe takes Nick's face in his hands and kisses his forehead. "You don't have to feel any of it alone." _

"_You always have been there for me," Nick says as he pulls Monroe close and reaches up as and pulls Monroe's face just inches from his. "Be with me forever," Nick whispers and their lips are inches apart…_

Monroe is suddenly awoken by the sound of "Sweet Dreams" by the Eurhythmics playing. Monroe will admit that his dreams of Nick were indeed sweet. He knew that song meant that Nick was calling. _Please be Wesen related, please be Wesen related,_ Monroe silently prayed as he picked up the phone.

He was relieved when he heard Nick say, "I'm sorry to wake you but I got a new case and I don't speak German. Meet me at the trailer, please?"

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute," he said then hung up.

Monroe preferred when Nick called about a case instead of about Juliette. Of course he hoped that Nick would call just to hang out with him but beggars can't be choosers. He wished Nick would actually notice him once in a while. He wished Nick would care when he did nothing but encourage him and tell him what a wonderful person he is. Monroe would always try and make their hugs last a little longer so that the Blutbad could take in Nick's scent. _Gosh, he smelled good_. Every. Single. Day. Without fail. It was the little things that Monroe did that Nick failed to notice. It just wasn't fair that someone who doesn't love him gets to have his love. Monroe sighed as he got out his car and walked up to the trailer. Before he entered he stood outside for a moment. _Conceal, don't feel_, the Blutbad thought quoting his favorite Disney movie. That is pretty much what he had to do when he was around Nick. All he could do was hide. He walked in and smiled as he stared at Nick looking very scholarly as he worked to lamplight. Monroe let himself indulge in that image for just a few minutes more. The way Nick's dark eyes scanned the page, the way every muscle in his perfect body tensed as he searched frantically yet, with much focus and skill for an answer. This was the man Monroe loved. His smile grew wider as he decided to stand there for a few moments more before making himself known.

That was until Nick said, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to translate this for me?"

Monroe blushed and walked to where Nick was sitting as he held the old leather book out to him. Monroe read the passage describing a well-known Wesen. Nick shook his head and explained the wound he had seen on his victim as he continued the search and so did Monroe. They looked through book after book which told tales of the destruction of Wesen at the hands of Grimm's.

Soon Monroe read a passage out loud that seemed to describe what Nick was looking for. Monroe felt another blush form as Nick stared at him intensely. Monroe knew Nick was just in deep thought but it was just the look on his face that sent shivers down his spine. _I wish he would look at me that way_.

When Monroe finishes Nick comes out of his thoughts and says "Yes! That is exactly what I was looking for." He then plants a kiss on Monroe's cheek making every last inch of Monroe go crazy. On the inside Monroe was on cloud nine but on the outside all Monroe could do was smile and try to hide his face as the heat rose in his cheeks. "Thanks Monroe," Nick says as he texts Hank about their new discovery. _He…he kissed me_, is the one thought that races through Monroe's mind.

"Monroe?" Nick says suddenly snapping him back into reality.  
"Yes. Did you says something?"

Nick laughs and asks "I was asking if you wanted to go for a drink?" Monroe nods yes and they decide to meet up at a bar not that far from the trailer park.

They go inside and soon have their drinks in front of them. Nick with his beer and Monroe with his wine. Monroe stared at the glasses smiling and admiring how different the two were. Despite that, he wondered how the two would taste if they mingled with one another. Would it be a burst of delicious flavor or would it be bitter and unsatisfying?

"Monroe, you're so spaced out tonight. What's wrong?" Nick asks concerned. Monroe loved the way Nick's brow knit together. He loved it even more that Nick was concerned about him.

Monroe smiled and said, "I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess."

"Hmm, you just need some adventure in your life. You never go out unless I take you," Nick says taking a sip of his drink.

"I have adventure!" Monroe stated defensively. I had to go all over town to find this antique gear for one of my clients. I mean do know the kinds of back woods places I had to walk through just to find this tiny little…" Monroe stopped when he saw Nick barely stifling a laugh. "What is it?" Monroe asked confused.

"You so nerdy when you start talking about clocks. But you miss my point, I mean something out side of work."

"Well not everyone can be the cop/Grimm and have a different adventure every day."

"You don't have to be a cop to have fun. In fact, we are the ones usually ending the fun," Nick says with a chuckle.

"Let's face it. Monroe is a boring and will forever live his life with no other company than his cello and his beloved clocks," Monroe said folding his arms and laying his head on the table, making a mock sadness at his own nerdiness.

"No, that's not true," Nick says ruffling Monroe's curly brown hair. "I just need to take you out more and then you will meet people and may gain some confidence to go out on your own. Let us take baby steps my friend." Monroe was smiling gleefully to himself but Nick couldn't see. He sat there for a few moments longer just letting Nick run his hands through his hair playfully. He soon sat up and said giving his best puppy dog eyes "You think so?"

Nick saw right through it as he laughs and says, "Yes. We'll start tonight. There is club not that far from here meet me there in a few minutes okay." Nick suddenly gets up and pulls a couple bills out as he pays for the drinks and begins to leave.

"But Nick…I can't dance." Monroe says pitifully.

"Everyone can dance Monroe. Besides nobody is going to care in a place like that." Without saying anything else Nick started to leave and Monroe followed.

"But…but…" Monroe stuttered trying to find a way out of the total embarrassment that was going to come to him.

"No buts Monroe. C'mon, where is your sense of adventure," Nick says as he gets in his car.

Monroe sighs and gets in his own car as he follows the Grimm to the aforementioned club of choice. They were both fairly young people and so they didn't find themselves too out of place when they stepped inside a dance club called 360 Degrees. Monroe was caught off guard by the flashing lights and loud noises that made his Blutbad ears ring. He saw Nick's smile widen as he took his hand and led him onto the dance floor. The song changed to "Boom, Clap" by Charli XCX. Nick's smile grew wider (a feat that didn't seem possible to Monroe) and he began to dance.

Nick was actually a good dancer which in turn made Monroe feel a little awkward. Nick laughed and took his hands and they started to dance together. "Just feel it!" Nick yelled to him over the crowd as he continued to dance. Monroe did bust one awkward move. "Yeah, you got it!" Nick says pulling Monroe closer and dancing against him. Monroe did as Nick said and started to really get into the music. They continued to dance and laugh. Monroe did at Nick's request talk to a few new people. He spent a few minutes talking to this one guy at the bar and got his number but he was soon whisked away by Nick who demanded another dance and Monroe was happy to do as he wished. Monroe found that he like dancing or at least he like dancing with Nick. He liked how close they got when they danced. The way he and Nick would sing and laugh as their bodies pressed together. He knew he would have a massive headache and an aching body in the morning but he didn't care. He got to have this one amazing night with someone whom he cared so much about. Monroe would give anything to just stay in that moment with Nick.

Alas, it grew late and it was still weekday and they both had things to do the next day. They were both sad to leave but they did and departed from the club arm in arm; laughing 'til their stomachs hurt. "That was the most fun I have ever had in my entire life," Monroe stated smiling brightly.

"I told you it would be fun. We're doing this again. Hey, this weekend some of the officers at the station are going paintballing. Do you wanna come?" Nick says his eyes filled with excitement.

"I'd love to. Like you said, I could use a little adventure in my life," Monroe says throwing his hands in the air.

"That's the spirit! I'll text you the details." Nick then hopes into his car and leaves.

Monroe stands there for a moment. Even though the night is over nothing could take away the infinite happiness Monroe feels surging through him right now. He hops in his car and drives home. I smile is on his face the rest of the night, even as he lays down to dream about the events of the night over and over again.

**A/N: Aww Monroe is so cute! I love him! So how did you guys like that for a first chapter? Was it good? Did it totally stink? Tell me what you think. Oh, that rhymed! Yay! As you can see I am very excited to hear what you have to say so please review. I have another story on my profile called Turning Pages for those of you who have read the Iron Fey Series and for my otaku's I have a Sword Art Online oneshot called Akihko Kayaba's Dream: My Castle for you guys to read and enjoy if you are interested. I kept this short but I promise I will update longer ones. I was just trying to see what your general response to this chapter would be. Anywho, thanks for reading and please review from Maria and Monroe. **


	2. Almost

**A/N: Welcome back readers and writers of fanfiction, nice to see you here again. So I won't bore you with a long authors note but I just want to say thanks for reading and please review. *raises red velvet curtain* **

Monroe had, like many other people in the world, waited all week for the weekend. He didn't have rest in mind like the others though. He had a day to spend with the one person in the world who he loved more than anything. He drove happily to Nick's house to pick him up for a wonderful day of paintballing with him and the officers from the station. Monroe honked the horn but there was no answer. He waited a couple minutes before looking at his watch and realizing that they would be late if they didn't leave soon. Monroe got out of the car and walked to the front door. But before he could knock he heard arguing on the inside.

"Are you seriously going out again?" he heard Juliette whine.

"Yeah, I'll only be out for a little while," he hears Nick grab his keys but something held him back.

"You've been out all this week."

"I was out for work. C'mon I promised him we would go today."

"You could spend some time with me for a while. You're always with Monroe."

"I was with you all last night. You _sounded _like you had fun."

Monroe felt a wave of jealousy sweep through him. He let it pass as he realized that he had no right to be. Nick, despite all Monroe's wishing, was not his. Nick was Juliette's and Monroe was just Nick's friend. He gave a sigh and began walking back to his car. He was halfway there when Nick came out.

"Hey, sorry for the wait," Nick said as he began to come down the stairs when suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped firmly around him.

"Be back soon okay?" Juliette said staring up at him.

"Okay, I really won't be that long. I promise," he says placing a kiss on her lips.

Monroe just turns around, walks briskly to his car and gets inside. As he got inside his car he sighed and tried not to look too disgusted. _Knives, that's what this feels like_,_ giant knives through my heart,_ Monroe thought as Nick got inside the car and tried his best to put on a smile.

They drove for hours in silence before Nick broke it when he said "I know you heard us arguing."

"I didn't mean to pry. I just didn't want us to be late so…"

"Don't worry about it. She does this all the time. I don't know what to do about us now. She's become incredibly clingy lately and honestly I need my space."

Monroe knew that the friendly thing to do would be to respond with words of encouragement. That was how he and Nick's relationship was. Monroe was always there for Nick when he needed him.

"Don't sweat it, Nick. You and I are about to have some good old-fashioned guy time. Nothing but paint filled fun. From here on out the word Juliette shall never be mentioned until the game is over okay?"

"Okay!" Nick says excitedly. As they drive up to the spot where they are to meet the rest of the guys for the game.

As the pair exit Monroe's yellow bug they are greeted by Hank, Nick's partner, and Officer Wu.

"Hey Nick! What's up man?" says Hank as he gives Nick a high five.

"Nothing much. I hope you don't mind but I had to bring a little back up with me," Nick says as he put an arm around Monroe's shoulders.

"Well I see you have brought one more member. No matter, that's just one more person to take down," Wu says lifting his paintball gun in the air.

"I'm ready for the challenge," Monroe says smiling.

"Well you better be because I am taking Hank onto my team so you'll have to be Nick's _only_ back-up," Wu says brining Hank to his side.

"Hank! You crossed over to the dark side!" Nick says in mock shock.

"They have cookies!" Hank says with a laugh.

Nick smiles and says "No problem, I still have Monroe. At least _someone _still believes in loyalty."

Monroe beamed at Nick's words as he began to equip himself in his gear for their game. The police officers didn't want to go paintballing in a very traditional place. They decided they wanted a real challenge. They took to the woods that day and set up several flags to indicate the end of the area allotted to them for the day. They brought some equipment and were prepared to take part in the most epic battle ever. It had been decided that Nick and Wu were team captains and today's game would be similar to a capture the flag game. After the teams were picked both raced through the forest to hide the flag and make a strategy.

Once they were far enough from the other team Nick handed Monroe the blue flag and told him to hide it well. Monroe was elated that Nick had chosen him to do this job. If a blutbad was good at anything it was hiding something precious. He ran as fast as he could until he got the end of the perimeter. Monroe stopped for a moment and quickly thought through his next move. _They might suspect it to be here but then again it would be easy to defend. _ He thought about it and then turned around to put a little more distance between him and the perimeter before climbing a tall tree and tying the flag to a limb. As he climbed down he looked back up and was quite proud of his work. Monroe was still within a few feet of the flag when a force knocked him to the ground. He reacted quickly and reached for his paintball gun but his attacker knocked it out of his hand. He looked up to see Hank holding his paintball gun to his face. Monroe looked to his gun but it was too far out of reach.

"I want information Monroe," he said his finger firm on the trigger.

"I'll never tell!" Monroe said with determination.

"Have it your way," Hank said but as the last syllable past through his lips he was suddenly shot with an orange stain in his vest as evidence. The large man fell to the ground and then pounded his fist against the ground in defeat. "I should have shot you when I had the chance," Hank said but he wasn't referring to Monroe he was talking to the figure behind him as he slowly emerged from the greenery of the forest.

"Yeah and you should have been on my team and then none of this would have happened," Nick says still pointing his gun at Hank. "Also dead guys don't talk."

Hank simple smiles at his friend and the lays back on the ground muttering something about needing a nap. Nick motions for Monroe to follow him as they move from Hank. When they are out of earshot Nick says "You picked a good hiding spot."

"Were you following me the whole time?" Monroe asks.

"Of course. I didn't want you to get shot while taking the flag to its rightful place. It was good I did or you would have gotten shot," Nick says placing a hand on Monroe's shoulder and holding it there a little longer than he's supposed. "Well let's help the others," he says as he removes his hand much to Monroe's disappointment.

"Do you have any idea where they put their flag?" Monroe asks.

"I have a few guesses but I know for sure that Wu is there guarding it."

"Alright. If that's the case I could just sniff out Wu and then we would have the flag."

"Sounds good," Nick said but then after a moment asked "What does Wu smell like?"

Now it was Monroe's turn to think until he said "French fries. The man eats a lot of French fries."

Nick laughed and continued walking. Monroe was happy to make Nick smile like that. Along there walk Monroe began telling him all the jokes he knew just to see him smile again. Of course most of his jokes weren't that good. Unfortunately, Monroe mostly knew clock makers jokes which Nick would have him explain which would then lead Monroe into a seemingly endless rant about his wonderful hobby that he loved so much. Of course there was something…no _someone_ that Monroe possibly loved more than clock making and repairing.

"You're so nerdy when you talk about clocks," Nick would say.

"I mean I just love it. People don't make clocks like they used to. I always say the older the better. I'm sorry if I bore you with my clock obsessions," Monroe said his ears turning a shade of red.

Nick laughed and said "No way! I like hearing about it. Nerdy is kinda cute on you, Monroe." Monroe looked away from Nick then since he was pretty sure his face was as bright as a tomato.

They walked on in silence for a moment before Monroe suddenly stopped, his blutbad ears twitching at the sound of something, and pulled Nick close to him. "Monroe what's go…" was all Nick could say before Monroe shot into the bushes and they saw a paintball gun fall from an enemy's hands. Nick stared at the hand of the possible shooter then looked to Monroe and smiles. "My hero," Nick said and Monroe could feel Nick's breath on him since they were so close. Monroe wanted to keep him there for a little longer but alas all wondrous and possibly romantic things must come to an end.

"Let's keep going. I will win with you at my side," Nick says as moves out of Monroe's arms and keeps walking. Monroe leans against a tree as he tries to get himself under control. He was happy however at the sound of Nick praising him for his good deeds. Monroe thought it best that he continue to be on guard of Nick. They continue their trek through the woods looking anxiously for the red flag. It was then that Monroe caught a whiff of the smell he had been searching for. He grabbed Nick's hand and led him on the trail closer and closer to the smell.

When they reached the end they saw Wu standing tall and proud as he guarded the tree where the flag was held. Monroe nudged Nick and pointed up to the tree where the bright red flag was waving on a branch. Monroe felt his old blutbad urges well up inside him at the sight of the color. Nick noticed how twitchy Monroe was and put a hand over his to calm him down. This action made Monroe snap back to attention as he looked at his friend.

"Hey, I got a plan," Nick said. Monroe just nodded because his mind was still with the flag. "Alright, I'm going to shoot a warning shot," Nick whispered. "Then run out and he'll chase me giving you enough time to climb that tree and get the flag that will give us bragging rights for days. Got it?"

"Roger that," Monroe said as he turned his attention back to the tree. Nick prepared himself and shot a yellow paintball above Wu's head and then took off in another direction but instead of being pursued by Wu he was chased by two of his other team mates. Due to this unexpected change Monroe was left to find another way to get the flag. Before he could think of a new plan Monroe found himself surrounded by enemies. He put his hands up in defeat and was marched toward the tree containing his would be prize.

"You guys should try and be less predictable," said Wu pointing his gun at Monroe ready to shoot. It was then that out of nowhere it seemed a green ball of paint flew its way towards Wu and made a bright blob on his vest.

It was then that Monroe's instincts kicked it and he dove for cover as a barrage of paintballs came flying his way. It was then that he found many of his other teammates were in the area and an epic battle had begun. He fought his best dodging projectiles and shooting at enemies. For Monroe it was good to let his blutbad-self out for a change. As the numbers dwindled down Monroe turned towards the tree to grab the flag and claim victory. Suddenly he heard a voice say "look out!" and the he heard a body fall to the ground. He shot at the enemy and looked down to see his fallen hero. He saw Nick lying at his feet with a purple splotch on his vest. Nick gave a fake cough and said in a raspy voice "Go on without me. Claim victory and avenge me."

"You're such a drama queen," Monroe said amused by his friend's antics.

"Just indulge me a little," Nick said suddenly recovering from his 'wound'.

Monroe rolled his eyes, saluted Nick and said "Aye aye captain." Nick smiled and resumed being dead. Monroe looked up at the tree and saw how far he would have to climb. _Child's play_, he thought to himself. He began his trek up the tree and after a few moments of working on the knot he finally untied it and jumped down from the massive tree. He waved it around and yelled "I got it!"

Nick resurrected himself and yelled "Guys! WE WON!" It was then that everyone stopped fighting and a chorus of cheers and shouts of joy. Wu stood up and shook hands with Nick as a sign of good sportsmanship. Nick's team lifted him in the air and the suddenly Monroe found himself in the air as well. Nick gave Monroe a thumbs up and Monroe smiled and laughed in return. They carried them halfway through the forest but soon let them go to walk the rest of the way. On their walk Wu and Hank caught up to them.

"Next time Burkhardt I won't underestimate you," Wu said with a smile.

"And next time I'll side with my partner," Hank said giving Nick a high five.

"That's right. But none of it would have happened without my buddy Monroe here," Nick says putting an arm around Monroe. Monroe smiled and repeated the gesture.

"Yeah, this guy was a beast today. I've never seen someone have such a fast reaction time," Hank says.

"Oh well…I just really into to it near the end," Monroe says smiling.

"Well it was awesome. You should join us next time we do this. Maybe I could trade Hank out for you," Wu says.

"No Wu! Monroe is mine. Since Hank has gone to the dark side. I think I will keep him," Nick says tightening his grip. Monroe didn't hear anything after 'Monroe is mine' and didn't feel anything except Nick's arms around him.

"Oh fine! I'll just have to strategize better," Wu says as he turns to Hank and they walk away thinking up a new plan together. Even after they leave Nick still keeps a protective arm around him. Monroe doesn't complain but simple enjoys this new sense of friendship that he and Nick now share. _If only we could go beyond_.

* * *

"Hey Monroe, can we just go back to your place?" Nick says.

"Yeah of course. But won't Juliette be upset that you stayed out later than you told her you were going to. I mean we are already late as it is."

"Juliette isn't my mother. I can do as I please," Nick says with an edge to his voice. A little softer he says "And it would please me very much to hang out with you, Monroe."

Monroe wasn't going to pretend that he didn't love the fact that Nick preferred his company to Juliette's which is why he wasn't going to argue with him on this subject. A good friend would have told Nick to think of Juliette and go to her but…Monroe was a good friends the majority of the time so he felt that he could slack off this time. It was even harder to say no to Nick when out of Monroe's peripheral vision he could see Nick staring at him with those deep, puppy dog brown eyes of his that made Monroe just want to take Nick home and cuddle with him for hours. Monroe couldn't resist. He said yes to Nick's request and the pair drove to Monroe's place to hang out.

When they got there Nick said "Now, because I took you paintballing and saved your life I think you owe me a good home cooked meal."

Monroe looked back at Nick, put his hands on his hips and said teasingly "Do I look like your girlfriend to you?"

Nick grew a mischievous smile and said "You could be for a night. All I ask is that you make me food because Grimm's get hungry too."

"How about we order out," Monroe said not really wanting to make something.

Nick gets up, walks toward Monroe and wraps both his arms around his waist then looks up at him pleadingly. "But baby I'm hungry," Nick says trying to sound cute. "You wouldn't want your boyfriend to go hungry now would you?"

Monroe felt himself blush as he said "Stop messing around Nick."

"But sweetheart I want food and you love me right. We can make a trade. How about you make me food because you're so good at it my darling and I could….do something for you," Nick says as he hands slide lower on Monroe's back.

"Stop flirting with me Nick you're not getting food," Monroe says as he tries to undo Nick's arms from his waist. It's not that Monroe doesn't like how close he and Nick are. He loves it. For a second Monroe can imagine what things could be like between them but if Nick didn't stop Monroe might lose his cool and that would ruin the great day they have just had together. Monroe manages to get himself free and tries to walk away but Nick grabs his hand and pulls him closer to him so that their faces are inches apart. Monroe can feel Nick breathe on his lips and the sensation sends chills down his spine.

"Baby why are running away from me? I just want to be close to you for a second," Nick says making an adorable half smile at Monroe. Their closeness tempts Monroe to play along but…He can't. Monroe loves to imagine Nick being his but if he plays along he might say something he will regret. The hardest part of being Nick's friend and admirer is having to constantly be careful and control himself around Nick. If Monroe let himself go he might ruin everything they have. Monroe squirms away from Nick one more time and Nick laugh as he tries to pull Monroe back. Monroe trips over his own feet and fall onto the couch bringing Nick with him. Suddenly Monroe is in the exact situation he was trying to avoid. Nick's face hovers inches about his own. _Oh goodness! I need to get up but…wait…he smells awesome! Maybe I can…No! I got get up but…I kinda like it….No!_ Monroe's thoughts are in a whirl as he sits with his back on the couch and Nick on top of him. His face feels like its burning. He takes a moment to gather his thoughts as he turns to Nick and takes in all his features. He notices Nick's curly black hair, his soft lips which are no curled into a smile, his cute nose, thick eyebrows, and strong jawline. The feature that captures Monroe's heart are Nick's eyes. His eyes are deep and black to Monroe's eyes. Nick's eyes fill Monroe with a mixture of fear, excitement and curiosity. Something about them just draws Monroe to them like a moth to a flame.

Nick observes his new position, pouts and says "I was gonna cuddle with you after dinner."

Monroe laughs and decides that he has nothing else to lose. "I'm sorry baby but I'm a little impatient"

Nick laughs as he runs a hand through Monroe's hair. Monroe has to fight the urge to purr lovingly at the feeling. "Now that I have you where I want you my love," Nick begins scooting his face closer to Monroe's. "How do I get you to cook for me my dearest?"

"There's nothing you can do," Monroe said with little conviction.

"Oh really," Nick says sarcastically as he kisses Monroe's cheek making the blutbad freeze. Nick realizes he has found the route to his food as he kisses Monroe's nose and then his lips barely brush the tip of Monroe's nose on their way to his lips before the doorbell rings. Monroe inwardly sighs and pushes Nick off so that he can get the door. Monroe was unsure if it was real or just his imagination but he thinks he may have seen Nick look disappointed too.

When Monroe opens the door a certain angry fake red head is standing before him. Monroe barely gets out a greeting before she shoves her way into his home saying "Have you seen Nick? He didn't come home when he said he would and I got worried." When she turns to see Nick on Monroe's couch Juliette turns from concerned girlfriend to nagging bride in .05 seconds.  
"What are you doing here?!" she yells. "You were supposed to be home HOURS ago!"

Nick looks to Monroe with a look that says 'why did you let her in?' and Monroe can do nothing but shrug. "I just stopped by to hang out for a minute. I was on my home," Nick says simply. "Monroe and I were going to get dinner as well."

"Is Monroe your girlfriend or am I!" Juliette yells in fury.

Nick smiles for a moment but then says "Juliette you're overreacting. I'll be home soon okay."

"I didn't ask when you would be home. Answer the question!" She says.

Nick frowned then stood and said with spite "No, Monroe isn't my girlfriend but he would make a better partner for me than you are right now."

Juliette looked as if she had been slapped and then shot. Her face contorted in a way Monroe didn't think a face could. If she was a wesen he was sure she would have woged by now. "I am going to pretend that you didn't just say that. I expect you to be in that car outside in five minute," she said as she stormed out the house and slammed the door behind her.

They were silent for a moment until Nick sighed and said "I guess I have to go out there. This was fun Monroe while it lasted. I'll call you later okay."

"I had fun too, Nick. I'll see you later and good luck."

"Thanks," Nick said as he hugged his friend and departed. Monroe could hear the yelling as soon as Nick got in the car.

Monroe sighed went to his bed and plopped himself down on it. He put a finger to his lips and smiled. _Almost._

**A/N: So what do you guys and girls think? Good….bad…what? Leave me a review and let me know. I must apologize to all my followers and favoriters for the long hiatus. When I started this story it was just before school began and I had a lot of other obligations as well as writers block that have stopped me from writing. Now I can't promise fast updates but I will promise updates and I won't have you waiting this long again hopefully. Anywho, thanks for being patient with me and keeping up with the story. I just wanted to give you guys some more fluff and show both characters growing feelings for each other. Tell me what you think? Please leave a review, follow, favorite or whatever else and go to my profile to check out my other stories. Thanks from Maria and Monroe. **


	3. Without You

**A/N: hey guys and girls and welcome to chapter three of Why Won't You Love Me? It's been interesting lately and I've had to rewrite this chapter from scratch because my computer had chosen to stop working so bear with me please. Anyway I'll give my excuses later. Here is what you've been waiting for...**

Monroe hadn't heard from Nick in a couple days. The dark haired Grimm had crossed his mind for the hundredth time that day as he was at his work bench trying his best to concentrate on his new project. After the fight Nick had with Juliette, Monroe had been expecting a call. He was was also hoping that they could pick up where they left off the last time they were together. The thought made Monroe smile and his lips tingle. _Almost_, Monroe thought to himself. His smile faded when he thought of how Nick had been avoiding him since. He did call Nick a few times only to have the call go straight to voice mail. _Is he avoiding me on purpose? _Monroe Shook his head to get rid of the thought as he tried to concentrate on the objects in front of him. That's all you can ever really do in life. The things in front of you are important what's behind you can never change and the future is too much of a mystery. The now is important. Monroe tried to remember that when it came to Nick. No matter how much he wished Monore couldn't go back and make Nick fall for him and he can't worry if Nick will ever come to his senses and love him. He could only focus on now. It was when he had finally gotten back into the groove of work that a call interrupted him. He heard "Sweet Dreams" playing and knew who was calling. He quickly answered to hear a sound he had been longing to hear.

"Hey, Monroe. How are you?"

_Not the same without you_. Monroe wanted to say but instead he went with, "I'm good. I haven't heard from you in a while and I tried calling but you never answered." He tried not to let his bitterness over that slip in but he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry," said Nick sounding sincere. "I actually really want to see you. Can you meet me at the trailer. You could translate some things for me and then we can talk or you know what we can just talk, whatever you want."

"Okay. I...I'll translate for you too though. I mean who else is going to do it."

"You're fantastic Monroe. I'll see you when you get here," he said as he hung up .

Monroe was happy that he had heard from his friend again. He was curious about what took him so long. Then an awful thought entered his mind. _Is Nick avoiding me because of the last time we were together? Maybe he was embarrassed and didn't want to see me anymore? _These thoughts haunted him as he made his way to the trailer. When he pulled up in front he put those thoughts aside and realized that Nick wouldn't call him if he never wanted to see him again. So Monroe took a deep breath, hopped out of his yellow beetle and made his way to the front door.

Nick smiled at the sight of his best friend. This gesture reassured Monroe that their friendship hadn't changed. Nick ushered Monroe inside and things went on business as usual between them. It made Monroe happy to be with his friend again but he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. There seemed to be an elephant in the room that he just couldn't shake. Monroe tried to think about what it was as he translated passages for Nick but nothing came to mind. When the job was done Monroe sat back and began reading a little for himself. He was astonished by what Grimms thought of Wesen and the knowledge that had accumulated about them. He found a few particularly interesting stories about blutbads. He read them and was faintly amused. It was in these readings that he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned and caught his favorite Grimm staring at him intensely.

"Hey," Monroe says simply.

"Hey buddy." Nick was silent for a while before he said "We need to talk about something. It's kind of important and I've been sitting here trying to find a way to tell you but I don't think there is really a good or a bad way to put it."

"What is it, Nick?" Monroe says his heart stopping momentarily.

"Well...I...Monroe you know that I care about you a lot and that I love spending time with you. You mean more to me than anyone and I don't know what I would do without you. No one makes me feel the way you do," Nick says putting his hand over Monroe's.

Monroe couldn't help but smile as his chest fluttered at Nick's kind words. The best part was that he felt the same way about him and so much more. He wished he could tell him that. He wished he could tell him everything.

"I love being your friend. You've been so supportive of me despite everything. You didn't even care that I was a Grimm. I mean my own girlfriend freaked out and you were just so chill about it. You are always there when I need you and you're so understanding. I'm just so lucky to have you," Nick says looking deeply into Monroe's eyes.

"Nick, I feel the same way about you. It's been an adventure."

"Yeah it has been. But...adventures have to end sometime."

Monroe looks up in shock and asks "what are you saying?"

"Listen, sometimes people have to go there separate ways. I'm thinking of you Monroe, it's really dangerous hanging with me and I would hate for you to get hurt."

"No!" Monroe says growing angry as he stands from his chair. "You're lying to me, Nick. You know good and well that I don't care about the danger. I'd go anywhere for you. Tell me the truth," Monroe demands.

Nick sighs and says "I was trying not to hurt you."

" I want the truth Nick."

"You know that Juliette and I had that huge fight when I was at your place. Well she got really jealous that I spend so much time with you and how much i...well she just doesn't like it and she said that she would leave me if I didn't stop seeing you," Nick says not looking Monroe in the eye. Monroe couldn't hide his hurt and anger. Nick was really choosing Juliette over him. "That's why I haven't been calling you. I've been trying to find a way to tell you. I couldn't find a way to say it without hurting your feelings. Monroe I'm really sorry. I want to be friends with you but Juliette..."

"Forget Juliette!" Monroe yells. "This is about you letting her walk all over you. This about how your letting her come between you and your best friend. You tried to play it off like you were protecting me but no you're not. You are just being a coward! You can't even see that's she is toxic for you," Monroe says as he lets all his frustration go.

"Hey, watch it Monroe. I knew Juliette way before I met you and I love her. She's my world. I'd do anything for her and unfortunately that means you and I must end."

"You love her," Monore scoffs. "That's for sure. You're so blinded by _love_ that you can't even see that she is smothering you! She's taking everything away from you. I'm first and what's next she's going to tell you that you can't see Hank or Wu or _anyone _anymore. Until you're nothing. Is she really worth throwing everything away for? Is she worth throwing away us and our friendship?" Monroe had never talked like this with Nick. He was on the verge of woging. He knew his eyes were red.

"Listen Monroe, I care about you and our friendship but..." Nick says trying to stay calm.

"No! You don't care! If you did you wouldn't do this. Real friends don't just throw each away. A real friend would have told her no!" Monroe yelled.

By this time Nick was growing angry. He tried to be patient but he couldn't stand to be belittled and hear someone talk about Juliette that way. "Hey! Cut me some slack, Monroe. I want to _marry_ her and that means that I have to sacrifice some things. I love her and one thing a real friend wouldn't do is disrespect his friends girlfriend."

"She doesn't even really love you! If she loved you she wouldn't make you choose between her and me. I mean come on I've seen this since I met you. What sacrifices does she make for you? What comfort does she give you? If she really loved you she would have married you by now!" Monroe regrets the words as soon as he says them. The fact that Juliette refuses to marry Nick is one of his biggest insecurities and it was wrong of Monroe to prey on that but...He was just so angry! He loved Nick and hated to let him go. It was this feeling that made it easy to say everything.

Nick looked as if he had been shot. He was so shocked by Monroe's words. He had never seen the blutbad so upset. He didn't think it possible for someone who was so gentle and warm to have such fury. Nick was hurt but not because Monroe had yelled at him and talked badly of Juliette but because somewhere inside of him he knew that Monroe's words were true. Instead of admitting this Nick grows angry as well.

"You know what maybe it's for the best. I think it's time we go our separate ways. I don't need someone who has absolutely no regard for me or the one that I love," Nick says turning his back on Monroe.

"Yeah you're right. I forgot you only want me around when you need something. All that stuff about me meaning a lot to you was just bull. I only mean something when she grows tired of you and you need someone to tell you that you're important and wanted. Well, at least now I know how you really feel about me," Monroe says bitterly.

"Monroe I..." Nick begins to say but Monroe had already stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

The next few days were just the quiet before the storm. Monroe and Nick didn't speak to each other and their friendship had seemingly come to an end. Their lives went on as if they had never met. Monroe fixed his clocks and Nick did his detective work but hunting wesen was a lot harder without someone who could read german and for Monroe he found himself picking up the phone to call Nick but then remembering himself and putting it back down. They each refused to admit that they needed each other. Pride is a tricky thing isn't it.

One day the air was heavy and the sky a dark grey. The air was so heavy that it weighed on Monore's heart. He couldn't focus on the work in front of him. He kept thinking about Nick. He wanted to go to him. Monroe realized that he could never have Nick they way he wanted to he should at least settle for his friendship. That brought him the most joy and he was good at it. He decided that he was going to go to Nick's place and apologize. He hadn't even put a foot through the threshold of his door when he felt a force at the back of his head and his world turned to black.

On that same cloudy day, Nick was thinking about Monore and decided that he should try and talk to him. He couldn't let Juliette get in the way of their friendship. No one else understood and accepted him the way Monroe did. He tried calling but him but he wasn't answering. _But why would he after what I said to him. _Nick swallowed his pride and went over to Monroe's home hoping he was there and that they could talk. But as Nick walked up to The front porch he saw broken glass and marks on the door. He walked inside and discovered the house to be a mess with obvious signs of struggle. He walked carefully over broken glass and called Monore's name but no one answered. The sight that worried him the most was the faint drops of blood and scratch marks across the floor. He walked back out of the house when as he looked down at his feet he found a peculiar small black envelope and as he turned it over to open it he discovered a symbol stamped on the back in red wax. Nick's blood ran cold as he stared at the familiar symbol. It was the symbol of the reaper of the Grimms.

**A/N: *gasp* what will happen to Monroe? Well you will just have to find out next chapter and since I'm always on my kindle which is how I have to write things now updates will hopefully be faster. Sophomore year is kicking my butt guys. But I will get through it and give you the chapters you so anxiously await. After next chapter there will be fluff and drama so just you wait the excitement will come. I just wanted to build there relationship some for you. So please review and tell me what you think cuz I love hearing from you guys. :) Au revoir for now! Thanks from Maria and Monroe. **


	4. A Rescue from a Dark Place

**A/N: So I realize that I never update quickly but I must say that it is only because I write these on my tablet and it's hard to write during the school year. So please be patient with me. Any who, this chapter was also delayed because i accidentally deleted the first part of this chapter so I had to rewrite it. I'm so sorry that I'm always making excuses but no more from now on. I love you guys and thanks for all my new followers and favorites they make me smile. So here's your chapter... **

Nick's blood ran cold at the sight of the mark. He knew that had taken Monroe as a chance to get to him. Nick couldn't help but blame himself for what had happened to Monroe. All he could think about was of the reapers torturing him and Monroe being unable to fight them. Nick's blood boiled then as he continued to think of someone hurting his blutbad. He knew he couldn't just sit around while Monroe was locked away somewhere. He was suddenly filled with resolve. He was gonna find Monroe, rescue him and never let him go again. He knew what he had to do. Nick ran out of the house and hopped into his car. He sped away into the afternoon sun. As he was on his way to his destination his phone rang. He saw Juliette's picture pop up and quickly dismissed it as he threw it in the passenger seat.

* * *

Monroe opened his eyes to darkness. He looked around and was met with nothing but night. He tried to move but when he yanked his arms up he realized they were chained to a chair. He heard the rattle echo throughout what seemed to be a deep spacious room. The clang reminded him of the awful headache that was starting in his head. He put his head down to ease the ache.

Suddenly, a bright light was flashed in his face and as he lifted his head a figure said "Well I'm glad you are finally awake my blutbad." The voice was smooth and refined. The speaker had an accent Monroe couldn't quite place and as it took a seat in front of him he was able to see the face the voice belonged to.

"Where am I?" Monroe demanded.

"That is not important because you may not even make it to see tomorrow. I will tell you that I am called Adrian and that I am also a blutbad. We've been watching you Monroe and we know so much about you."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Oh but we do. We know that you come from a long line of clock makers and tinkers. You work on your clocks from home. You consider yourself reformed so you don't eat meat. You play the cello and you're very talented. I've had the pleasure of hearing you play from time to time. It's beautiful. We also know that you hunt with the Grimm. But not recently as he seems to have abandoned you."

"He hasn't abandoned me. He's on his way right now to get me."

"Sure he is," Adrian scoffs. "I highly doubt he'll actually show up. You see, my friend, he's been playing you. Notice how he only calls on you when he needs you or when he wants you to hunt with him."

"That's not true!"

"But it is!" Adrian says as he comes closer to Monroe. "He didn't need you anymore and so he left you by yourself. I will offer you a new home, Monroe. One with people who won't leave you or abandon you as the Grimm did. Somewhere where you will have identity and family. Where people will truly understand you. You don't have to serve the Grimm anymore. He can't offer you the brotherhood that we can. Grimm's have done nothing but destroy the lives of wesen. Now it is our turn to destroy them," he said with a visible fire growing in his eye.

Adrian comes close to Monroe so that their faces are inches apart. Monroe sees him and thinks his face to be too soft and handsome for such a dirty job. He had dark hair and piercing blue eyes with full lips that were curled into a grin. "You know you could be one of us. I could personally teach you everything you would need to know. I'll be with you every step of the way," Adrian said as he came so close that Monroe could feel his breath on his lips.

Monroe turned his head away as Adrian came closer. "I don't need you or the reapers. I have an identity and a family. I know who I am and I don't need someone like you to tell me that."

Adrian quickly pulled away and gave Monroe a sneer. "Very well. You can't say I didn't offer you a chance to be one of us. Now I can't just let you go either. You do have secrets and we're going to get them out of you one way or another."

When Adrian finished another man came in and laid a display of strange and scary looking objects in front of Monroe. "Let the fun begin," Adrian says with a devilish grin on his face.

* * *

Nick drove as fast as he could when he reached a very secluded part of the forest. The reapers left a few hints that made it simpler to find them. Nick mostly had to use his knowledge of them from the past to find Monroe. Nick got out his car and began to run through the area looking for any signs of struggle. Suddenly, he heard a piercing scream penetrate the calm of the forest. He knew it had to be Monroe and sprinted in the direction of the sound. He followed the noise to a small cottage in the middle of the woods. The scream came from the shack behind it. Nick snuck up along the wall and looked in through the dirty glass. He saw Monroe tied up in a chair and a reaper standing over his bleeding body with a strange tool of torture in his hands. Nick grew sick at the sight of his best friend being so mistreated. He ran around the side to find an opening. _I'm coming for you Monroe._

* * *

"You know I hate to have to do this to a fellow blutbad. It pains me. But of course I know it's hurting you much more than its hurting me," with that Adrian laughed.

"He won't be hurting much soon," said Nick as he burst into the room.

Monroe turned his head and gave a slight grin to his friend who was finally coming to rescue him. He was beginning to think he would never come.

"Oh I see you have finally arrived Mr. Burkhardt. Well I'm not one for formalities as you know, so I'll make this short. You and your companion are going to die and no one will miss you when you're gone. Tonight, you will pay for the death of all wesen at the hands of grimms," says Adrian as another reaper hands him his scythe.

Nick takes a deep breath and prepares for the battle ahead. He knows he must save Monroe and that is all that matters to him now. Adrian charges at him and makes the first mark. Nick feels a burning in his arm as he looks down he sees that he has a considerable slash in his arm. He grips it in pain as he kneels to the ground. Adrian gives a hearty laugh and says "You see Grimm, you can't defeat the power of the reapers!" Nick sneers at the reaper. He can't feel his arm anymore but he is determined to fight. He must save Monroe. He won't fail his friend again. Nick stands and charges at Adrian. They both struggle for control of the scythe but Nick is able to snatch it from him as Adrian looses his balance and falls to the ground. Nick stands over Adrian poised to strike when he feels a force knock him to the side making him drop the scythe.

Nick is faced with a new giant reaper but as he reaches for his gun he realized it wasn't there. He looked around and saw it laying on the ground. He must have dropped it in his fight with Adrian. He slid across the cement floor and made he way to his gun. He shot the giant but the man kept coming for him. He shot again and the giant didn't stop but Nick had succeeded in making him angry. The giant woged and gave a loud roar. Nick stood and took the giant head on as it ran toward him. He punched it in the snout and as it recoiled in pain Nick gave it a kick in the stomach then knocked the scythe from its hands. Nick took the scythe and stabbed the giant in its stomach, killing it with its own weapon. It was then that Nick found himself surrounded by reapers. He had nothing but a scythe in hand and Monroe on his mind.

"You can't win Grimm! We have you surrounded. Surrender now!" screamed Adrian. Nick would never surrender not when he had his life and the life of someone he cared about on the line.

Nick gripped the scythe firmly, took a deep breath and began to swing. The scythe cut flesh and blood splashed from the neck of one wesen as he fell to the ground. Nick turned and hit another with the butt of the scythe then moved to stab a third reaper with his blade. Another came at him and was able to slash him across the chest but it didn't cut deep enough to stop him. Nick grew angry and whipped the scythe through the air making several nasty cuts in the reapers face and with a final blow he fell too. When he finally took down all the villains who dared to stand in his way he found the room and his cloths to be covered in blood.

Nick turns to get Monroe when he sees Adrian holding his gun to Monroe's head. "I bet you think you've won. You've killed my brothers and now it's time for you to pay! Say goodbye!"

* * *

Nick tried his best to focus on the road ahead. But he couldn't help but think about the person he was going to see. He had purposefully gone home and made himself somewhat presentable to go and see him. He wouldn't know what to say when he got there but he knew he had to go. Nick hopped into his car and made his way to the hospital to see Monroe. As he turned down the long corridors to his room he agonized over what to say next to the blutbad. All he knew was that he would have to apologize. _Why would he even forgive me?_ Nick thought to himself. When he stood in front of Monroe's room finally, he gave a sigh and decided that even if Monroe didn't forgive him he could be okay knowing he tried and he knew he would fight for Monroe if that is what it took. He'd do anything if it meant he could have him back in his life.

Nick walked into the room and smiled at the sight of Monroe sleeping peacefully in bed. It was then that Nick began to take in all of Monroe's features. He sat next to him and ran his fingers through the wesen's curly brown hair, he gazed at his rough but neat beard, thought about his warm brown eyes, and lastly he reminisced about the night he had gotten dangerously close to him. Nick remembered being inches apart from him that night before everything went wrong. He noticed a few scratches on Monroe's face and for a half second thought that maybe he should let Monroe walk away from him. _He would be safer without me. _Nick knew it would keep anymore reapers or other wesen from him. He thought about how Adrian almost took Monroe out of this world. If Nick hadn't shot him with another reapers gun they would both be dead. He sighed and shook his head, unsure of what was the right thing to do. He wanted to be selfish just this once. Nick ran his fingers through the blutbad's curly brown hair and smiled. Monroe looked so peaceful as he slept. Nick liked seeing him that way, completely unguarded. He wondered what would have happened if Juliette hadn't interrupted that night. He smiled wondering how much closer he would have gotten to the blutbad before he stopped. Nick knew that he was just Monroe's friend and things couldn't go past that. He did, however, like teasing the blutbad. It was amusing to watch him blush and get all flustered. He could not deny that he was fond of the wesen. Nick enjoyed Monroe's company more than anyone else in the world. Nick continued to stroke Monroe's hair the wesen began to stir and quickly Nick pulled his hand away.

Monroe slowly opened his eyes and they squinted at the bright fluorescent light. "You didn't have to stop. It was nice," Monroe says in a sleepy voice. He yawns and says, "How long have you been here?"

"I was here for a few hours yesterday but then the doctors convinced me that you would be okay and since I'm not a direct relative I had to go. But I'm here now so...yeah," Nick says a bit awkwardly. Then there is nothing but silence between them. Neither one knew what to say to the other, not just because of the night before but also because of the past few weeks. They had gotten so used to silence that it had become their new normal.

" So...how are you feeling?" Nick says trying to find something to talk about with him. Usually, he and Monroe simply clicked and they didn't need icebreakers to get talking but so much had happened between them. So much had changed.

"I'm better than I was yesterday. My headache is so bad I feel like I just came from a family reunion," Monroe said rubbing his temples.

Nick smiled saying "I'm glad your better. I was worried."

"So my nurses said. They think I have the most caring and handsome boyfriend ever."

Nick could feel his face growing red and tried his best not to look at Monroe. The blutbad laughed and ruffled the hair of the Grimm. They entered into silence again. Nick sighed and knew that there was an elephant in the room. He had to address it if he and Monroe were going to move on.

"Listen, Monroe I..."

"Don't worry about it," Monroe interrupts. "I thank you for saving me. I thought I was going to die down there"

"Anytime Monroe."

"How did you find me anyway?" Monroe asked curiously.

"Well I came to see you. Then I saw what they had done to your house and I had to come for you. I...missed you Monroe," Nick said bashfully.

"I missed you too. I wanted to go see you."

"I'm sorry for what I said. It was wrong and I shouldn't have chosen Juliette over you," Nick says staring at Monroe deeply.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said all those things about Juliette. I know you love her and I totally broke guy code. I mean it was awful for me to prey on the fact that she hasn't married you yet."

Nick smiled at him and said "It's okay. I mean I know she isn't ready to get married yet and it will take some time before she trusts me enough to do that."

Monroe put a hand over Nick's and said "It will be okay. I think once you get over whatever you two are going through then she'll be ready. If..." Monroe paused. He didn't want to say it but if it meant that Nick would be happy he would. "If us not being friends is what it will take then that's what should happen."

Nick's eyes widened and he grasped Monroe's hand tighter. "No. That's not going to happen. I want to be friends with you Monroe. You mean a lot me. I don't have to tell Juliette about us. I could blame work or something else when I want come to see you."

Monroe smilies and does a fake gasp "I can't believe what I'm hearing Mr. Burkhardt. Are you going to lie to your girlfriend? As your friend I must say I am surprised."

Nick laughs and says "Anything for you Monroe. Besides a little rebellion once in a while is good."

"I just can't believe I'm going to be the other man."

"Shush it. You're such a dork," Nick says laughing.

"But I'm your dork now!" Monroe says now very happy. Nick liked seeing his friends face light up like it did. It made Nick happy to see him that way. _He's so cute that way too. _Nick thought to himself. _Wait, what? _Nick didn't quite understand where the stray thought came from. He looked at Monroe again and thought _I guess he is kinda cute in an excited puppy kinda way. _

Monroe caught Nick starring and asked "Hey Nick are you okay buddy?"

"Um...yeah I'm fine. I...uh...guess I'm stuck with you now," Nick says as he ruffles the blutbad's hair.

"Yeah. We're stuck together now."

"Am I interrupting something?" the doctor says as he knocks and then walkes in. It wasn't until they had been caught that Nick realized how close he had gotten to Monroe and how his position looked. Monroe noticed too and although he enjoyed Nick's closeness he knew this probably wasn't the place to indulge. They both blushed furiously and pulled away.

The doctor laughed and said "Well I have good news. Mr. Monroe you are just fine except for a few scars from that...fall. You should be able to go home tomorrow if nothing else happens over night."

"Thank you doctor," Monroe says.

Once he and Nick are alone again. They enter into a brief silence but with one glance at each other they both break into fits of laughter. They are so loud that they are told to hush by a few members of the nursing staff but continue to giggle uncontrollably.

"This is why we're friends," Nick says.

Monroe's smile fall's a little but he agrees anyway. "Yes. This is why we're friends."

* * *

Nick stays with Monroe until visiting hours are over. Nick was glad to have his friend back in his life. He smiled at the now sleeping blutbad and was grateful that he had forgiven him. He sat next to him for a few minutes doing just as he had this morning. He admired Monroe's sleeping form. His eyes gazed upon his every feature and then they fell on his lips. Nick stared for only a moment longer before he leaned down and placed a soft, hesitant kiss upon the wesen's lips.

"Goodnight Monroe," Nick said as he sped out of the hospital room. When he got into his car his heart was still beating rapidly. Nick smiled as he told himself he wouldn't do something like that ever again. He couldn't deny, however, that he had enjoyed it if only a little bit.

**A/N: So that's your chapter! I know you've been waiting months but it had gotten very hard to write this story with school and everything. I've also had a huge case of writers block. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I wanted to give you more about Nick's perspective and his feelings for Monroe. I really needed him to doubt that he had any because of his obligation to Juliette. Oh and to address one review I got about why Monroe X Nick is more popular and Nick X Juliette is almost non-existent to the fandom even though it's cannon. it is because the fandom overall doesn't seem to like Juliette as a character. I personally think she's kind of bland because she isn't as important to the story it seems sometimes like the other female characters. I mean in this season (SPOILER ALERT) she didn't want Monroe and Rosalee to work as hard on finding a cure for Adalind's curse to give Nick his Grimm back. I got really upset with her for that and it made me only ship Monroe X Nick even more. Also Nick and Monroe are great together on camera and it would be interesting to see them as a couple. So I could go on and on but there it is. Those are the basic reasons anyway. I will give the writers of Grimm a pat on the back for trying to make her more relevant this season but I think we all have made our opinions about her already. Mine might change (however unlikely) **

**but the fandom overall...idk. Anyway, I'm happy with this chapter and there will be more. I promise I will never forget this story until I finish it. Please don't get discouraged by how long it takes me to update. I will always come back. Please continue to read and review. Thanks for reading from Maria and Monroe. **


	5. Puppy Love

**A/N: Hello again. We haven't seen each other for sometime and I'm sorry for that but I hope to at least post two chapters this week. I'm on Spring Break so my updates should be pretty frequent. Anywho, thanks is in order for all of you who have been following and reviewing for this story. I know I'm not here as often as I should be but thank you for following still. You are all the best people in whole wide world. Keep being awesome. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

Monroe had been released from the hospital for some time now and was beginning to recuperate at home. Luckily, for him his job was out of his house. He couldn't do much strenuous activity so pilates was out of the question. He was at his desk when his doorbell suddenly rang. His blood ran cold at the thought of the last time he opened his door. It had been a few weeks but the physical and emotional scars were still there. He grabbed a pair of scissors that were in his desk then made his way downstairs. He his them behind his back and cautiously walked toward the front door. He opened it and was ready for anything. He gave a sigh of relief when he noticed it was his friend Rosalie.

"You okay Monroe?" She asked a worried look on her face.

He gave a nervous laugh and showed her what he had planned to use as weapon. "I guess not," he said as he ushered her in.

"Well, it wouldn't have even worked on me, let alone the Reapers," she says with a playful wink.

He gave a more natural laugh this time as he relieved her of the brown paper bag she was holding. He rummaged through it making sure it was everything was there. When he was satisfied he said "Thanks Rosalie. My doctors say I can't drive while I'm still on pain meds."

"No problem Monroe. Was everything there?"

"Yeah, we're all good." Rosalie had been making runs for him while he had been unable to do so. Monroe had not, however seen much of Nick. He knew the Grimm was busy with all of his cop business but still he wanted to see him. He couldn't dwell on those thoughts long for there was work to be done. Monroe sighed and turned his attention back to Rosalie.

"Has Nick called you?" She asks as if she had some privy into his thoughts. His shocked expression gave him away as she laughed and asked again. "Well has he?"

"He texted me good morning," was all Monroe could say because that was all he had gotten. Monroe texted back but Nick never answered.

"How long ago was this?" She asks with a skeptical look on her face.

"You ask a lot of questions that I don't feel like answering," he says as he takes his bag of parts upstairs.

As she follows she says "I ask because I care about you Monroe. I know you have this school boy crush on Nick. Which is adorable, by the way, but you need to give it a rest. I think he's straight_ and _he has a battle axe of a girlfriend. I mean she's nice for the most part but she can be a handful."

Monroe empties the bag looking at the parts more carefully now and says "I agree, Juliette can be difficult. But he loves her. Also, Nick is bisexual for your information."

"How do you know?" She inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"He's my best friend. How could I not know? I'm not ready to give up on him yet. I don't think you know how deep I'm in this. I'm in love with him, Rosalie. If it were just some dumb crush I would have let him go a long time ago."

"Wow. I had no idea. Well then I suggest you tell him before she takes him forever."

"I can't do that. I like being his friend more than anything. I can't ruin that with telling him how I'm feeling. I'd rather have him some of the time than not at all."

"Yeah but who is suffering as a result. You can't give yourself up to make others happy. If you like him say so. Whatever the outcome it is what it is. If he doesn't love you in the way you love him then that's his loss,"she said crossing her arms in resolve.

Monroe swerved around in his chair to face her. "Yeah, I know your right. But I'm a loyal puppy and I can't leave him. At least not until I know for sure."

Rosalie shakes her head at him and says "You are a puppy." Monroe simply smiles and nods his head."Well I gotta head back to the shop. Call me if you need me okay."

"I'll call you," Monroe responds. Rosalie kisses his forehead and let's herself out. Monroe gives a tired sigh as he stretches his aching back and starts back at his work.

* * *

Nick was focused as he did the paperwork for his last wesen case. This was the worst part of his job as he had to find a logical reason to why people were killed and jailed. It took some imagination. While doing this a certain blutbad crossed his mind. He realized he hadn't been to see him since he's been out the hospital. He was still unsure about being around him. Especially after on an impulse he had kissed the sweet blutbad. However, Nick did feel guilty about not seeing him because he knew Monroe would be by his side everyday if he was in need. He resolved to go by his place after work. He would tell Juliette he went out on a case. After that he tried to focus and get through his work quickly.

* * *

Monroe took a step away from the delicate springs and screws that was his job to grab something to eat downstairs. It was late but he kept working for the sake of doing something to keep his mind busy. He had gotten pretty behind on work while he was in the hospital.

He hadn't so much as put a foot into his kitchen when the doorbell rang. He didn't grab the scissors this time even though they were still sitting on a table in his living room. He gave a deep breath and opened his door. Indeed, it was an unexpected sight. Monroe had been visited by a giant brown teddy bear with the words 'Get Well Soon' written in cursive on its belly. Behind the bear was a smiling Nick Burkhardt.

"Hello there," Monroe said as he opened his door wider to fit the bear.

"Hey, Monroe. How are you feeling?" Nick asked as he gave Monroe his bear.

"I'm good. It's not as bad as it was when I was in the hospital."

"I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry I haven't been by; things have been busy at the station." _It's partly true_, NIck thought to himself.

"Yeah I understand. Rosalie has been watching me and getting supplies for me while I was unable to. I'm much better now and she honestly doesn't need to help as much but I kinda like seeing her so..."

"Oh yeah," Nick says trying his best to sound indifferent. He really wished he had been able to spend as much time with Monroe. "Hey, if you are feeling okay this weekend, do you wanna hang out?"

"Yeah that sounds cool but nothing too big. I'm still recovering."

"Okay, maybe like a movie or something."

"Cool."

"Cool."

The pair entered into a short and awkward silence before Monroe piped "So, NIck tell me about you. Any new cases?"

"Oh! Well yeah but I don't think you want to hear about it," Nick said rubbing the back of his head.

"No, I do," Monroe says taking Nick's hand and guiding him to the couch. When they sit Monroe picks up the bear and hugs it so that it forms a barrier between them. Monroe places his head on top of the bears as he waits for Nick to start the story.

Nick smiles at the cuddly appearance of his friend and begins to describe his latest case.

The two talk into the late hours of the night. They talked about Nick's adventures as well as Monroe's new projects. They laughed until their cheeks hurt and watched movies until they fell asleep next to each other.

* * *

In the morning, when Monroe awoke he found himself alone on his couch with the bear against his chest and a note. He sat up to stretch and rub the sleep out of his eyes. With his vision cleared he read: "Sorry! It was late and I didn't want to wake you. Ps. You know you snore? :)"

Monroe blushed a bright red but soon shook it off and began to get dressed for the day. He went back to his usual routine of tinkering with clocks and watches. Soon Rosalie came by to see what supplies was needed for today. Monroe was discussing the new orders when he saw her eyes fall on the bear sitting in the corner of the room.

"Where did that come from?" she says raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nick came by and brought it," Monroe says not looking up from his work.

"It's cute."

"Yeah I like it."

"How is he?"

"He's fine. He had been held up at the station so he couldn't see me a lot. But I'm pretty sure that's code for Juliette was being awful again."

"I don't think they will last. But since they are together now, you should go out and meet someone else."

Finally, he turns to face her and says "We have had this conversation before, Rosalie. I don't want anyone else."

"I'm not saying you should fall for someone else. I'm saying you should have a little fun. Be reckless once in a while. Monroe, when you go out you are either with Nick or doing work. Why don't you let me take you out for some fun?"

Monroe gives a sigh and says "I don't know, Rosalie. I'm not the type to have fun. The last time I did that was when Angelina was here and things didn't go to well. Also...I don't think I know how."

"I would be there and all we would do is dance, meet cute guys, and get drunk. I promise it will be _very _fun."

Monroe thought about her proposition. In reality, he had no idea when Nick would see Juliette for the ball and chain she is. Rosalie was right when she said that he should have some fun in his life. Nothing wrong with partying with the commoners while your prince is busy.

"Okay I wil join you tonight if you manage to find everything on my list," he says as he smiles and hands her the list of things he needs. "You do realize that I am totally capable of getting my own stuff right."

"Great! I will be back soon and you are about to have the best night of your life. And, yes I realize but it gives me an excuse to see you and generally make your life better," she says as she plucks the list from his hands and happily skips out of the room.

"See you later Rosalie!" he tells after her.

Monroe shakes his head and smiles as he returns to his work. Tonight will be a night he won't forget.

* * *

That night Monroe carefully picked out a nice sweater set to wear to wherever Rosalie was talking him. Once he was satisfied with his appearance he texted her to see if she was driving. When she came by and looked up and down at his outfit she shook her head in disappointment.

"You need to change."

"But I think I look fine. You didn't really tell me where we were going."

"Yeah but I did say we were going to party which means you should dress nice and fun."

"I don't know how to do that."

Rosalie facepalmed then took Monroe's hand and guided him up the stairs to his closet. When they reached his room she began to rummage through his closet for something cool for him to wear.

"Ah ha!" she said as she discovered a more suitable outfit. She picked a flannel shirt with a pair of rugged looking jeans and a leather jacket.

"Do I really have to change?" Monroe asked.

"Yes, yes you do. Be quick about it,"she says as she leaves the room for him to get dressed.

When he finishes he steps out and Rosalie nods in approval at his new appearance. "I like this better don't you?"

"Yeah I suppose I look all right."

"Great, let's go," she says as she takes his hand one more time and leads him to the car. "You're driving by the way," she notes as she tosses him the keys.

They make their way to Club 360 Degrees where the music is so loud Monroe heard it bumping long before they reached the doorway. When they reached the inside of the club it was just as Monroe remembered it. Lights flashed in his eyes and music blared.

"C'mon!" Rosalie yelled over the music as she went to the dance floor. Monroe followed behind her and they danced together to the music.

Monroe was a bit awkward at first but then he remembered dancing with Nick and he began to let go a little. Soon a pair of men came up to him and Rosalie to join in the fun. Monroe was stunned at first and not sure of how to react when he saw Rosalie mouth "Just go with it!" So he did, especially after one member of the pair began to show Monroe a little more attention.

Sometime during their fun he asked Monroe "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Umm yeah sure," Monroe replied. _Might as well agree if I get a free drink out of it. _

They sat at the bar and once their drinks were ordered they drank and chatted. "I'm Alexander by the way but you can call me Alex."

"I'm Monroe. It's good to meet you. Thanks for the drink."

"No problem. I just saw you dancing with your friend and I wanted to come and talk to you."

"How do you know we are just friends?"

"I don't I was just hoping you were friends or else I will feel really awkward about flirting with you right now," Alex says bashfully.

Monroe tried not to blush as he said "You would be correct. Rosalie is just my friend. She thinks I don't get out enough. You know I work from home so...It's true."

"What do you do?"

"I repair and make vintage clocks. What about you?"

"I'm an artist. Which is why I'm here. Sometimes I need to unwind and find some inspiration among the people. Don't worry it's not the whole starving artist thing. I get commission quite frequently from the city. Tryin' to keep it beautiful you know."

"I would love to see your work sometime."

"I'd be happy to show you if you fix a clock for me. My grandmother has an old one that we can't seem to find the parts for."

"You probably aren't looking in the right places. I could definitely find it for you."

"Yeah. What would be your price," Alex says with a flirtatious look in his eye.

"After this drink," Monroe says as he gulps his drink down. "I want a dance."

Alex smiled and danced with Monroe until the late hours of the night. Rosalie grew tired (and drunk) so, Monroe decided to take her home. As they were leaving, Alex ran out to meet up with them. "Hey! Monroe!"

"Yeah Alex?"

"Um...I really liked dancing and talking with you tonight. Here is my number. Call me, text me, whatever. I just want to see you again." After that he ran back to his friends.

Monroe smiled as he helped Rosalie into his car and placed the number into his pocket.

* * *

_"Let me not to the marriage of true minds_

_Admit impediments. Love is not love_

_Which alters when it alteration finds,_

_Or bends with the remover to remove:_

_O no; it is an ever-fixed mark, _

_That looks on tempests, and is never shaken;_

_It is the star to every wandering bark,_

_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken," _Monroe reads aloud.

_"Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks _

_Within his bending sickle's compass come; _

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, _

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._

_If this be error and upon me proved,_

_I never writ, nor no man ever loved." _he finishes leaving a solemn must in the air.

"That was wonderful," Nick says.

"I told you Shakespeare was amazing. I love the sonnets especially."

Nick smiles as he sips from his glass. Nick had kept his promise. He took Monroe out that Saturday night to a movie and then to dinner. It had been a peaceful night and one of great joy also.

"You knew that from memory? That's pretty impressive."

"Yeah. The perks of being a shut in is that I have lots of downtime."

Nick laughs and says "It's not so much you being a shut in as you just...don't...go out...often."

"So the definition of a shut in, basically."

They both laughed as Nick says "I tried to make it better but I couldn't."

"I commend your efforts," Monroe says with a smiles. Just as he says that Nick's phone rings. He picks it up to see a message from Hank about a new case. He frowns and places it back in his pocket.

"Was that Juliette?" Monroe inquires.

"No. It was Hank. A new case had come up but he says he can handle it. Juliette actually doesn't call to check up on me as often anymore."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I guess but it's also got me worried because it's so unusual. I kinda wanna call her and see if she is okay."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. She might have found something else to occupy her time."

"Or someone else," NIck says a shadow passing over his face.

"She wouldn't do that to you. She loves you Nick."

"I know and I love her but I just kinda wonder, you know."

"Yeah I understand," Monroe said taking a slow sip of his drink. It was times like these that showed Monroe's true character. Even with the opportunity to plant that seed of doubt in his friends mind he still chose to give him hope. If Monroe was going to have Nick he wanted him to choose to be with him.

When the dinner was over Nick drove Monroe back to his house and walked him to his door. "I had fun tonight," Monroe said.

"Yeah me too. We should do this again," NIck said smiling. The pair hugged and as Monroe was getting ready to walk inside Nick grabbed his hand to pull him back.

"Yeah, Nick?" Monroe asked.

"Um...can I stay for a little while?"

"Sure," Monroe says smiling.

The pair go inside Monroe's house and chill on his couch. Once again they stay up late into the night talking and laughing. Monroe even tells Nick about his night with Rosalie, however, leaving out Alex. Now that Nick is here there was no way he was getting a call. Monroe knew what Rosalie said about him and Nick was true but how could he let someone he cared about go so easily. How could he not love everything about the man before him when all of him was just so perfect. _I am just a loyal puppy,_ Monroe thought to himself. In the morning, however, his loyalty had paid off because when he awoke Nick was still beside him holding him close to his heart.

**A/N: Personally, that was my favorite part. I love that last paragraph. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please leave a review with your comments on what you think. I love hearing from all of you. I know you all are wondering what was with that scene with Alex? Who is Alex? But trust me he had a purpose. A bigger question is what's up with Juliette? She also has a purpose (for once) and that question shall too be answered soon. Thank you all for your loyalty to this story (like the little adorable puppies you are) I greatly appreciate it. I know I'm not the fastest updater but trust me that shall be fixed. Quick shout out to Shiori07 for being my muse and getting me to write again. Please check out her stories because she is truly amazing. Thank you all for continuing to follow and favorite this story. It has become way more popular than I thought it would. I'm so happy to bring this story of a great love to you. Keep being awesome. Thanks from Maria and Monroe. **


	6. Classic Quest Part I

**A/N: So we meet again my wonderful readers. I'm glad you have come back for another fantastic chapter of Why Won't You Love Me? For this chapter I will be giving you a classic Grimm quest. I hope you enjoy. **

"STOP! PLEASE!" a female voice screams as she is dragged into a room.

"Shhhhhh" calmly says her assailant. "You will wake the others."

The girls' eyes go wide with fear that there are others wherever she is going. He leads her down a few stares and she begins to panic more than ever. She takes last shot at fighting her kidnapper. She kicks and scratches but unfortunately in unable to be released from his iron grip.

"STOP fighting me!" he growls as he shoves a needle into her arm and she falls limp in his arms. With a bright smile on his face he places her in a cage, locks it and begins to climb out of the basement. He is off to add another unsuspecting victim to his collection.

* * *

Nick and Hank are at the station filing another missing person case. It has been one among a string of many cases happening the area.

"Do you think it's wesen?" Hank asks already knowing the answer.

"Probably," Nick responds.

"Man, I would love to one day have a normal, everyday kind of kidnapping. You know where the guy is just a psycho and not some horrible monster who going to try and kill us."

Nick laughs and says "As far as we know there was never a case like that. You know, before I could see them."

"Ignorance is bliss," Hank says.

Just then they get a call and are on the run again. They arrive at a large Victorian styled house where they find a women crying on the front porch. They both step out of the car to assess the situation. Before they approach, Sgt. Wu intercepts them.

"What happened?" Hank asks.

"Well, a mother is missing her daughter. A young Melanie Stradford has been missing since yesterday. The last time they talked was at about 6:00pm. She said she was going out with some friends for a few drinks and fun but never came home. Her mom is pretty shaken about it." They thank Wu and move on to talk to the mother who is still a ball of tears.

"Hi, I'm Detective Burkhardt and this is my partner Detective Griffin. We're sorry about your daughter."

She nods through her tears. "Have you any idea where my daughter is?"

"No ma'am we're still looking but first we need to ask you a few questions. Did Melanie have any enemies? Any issues among her friends?"

"Not that I know of she was always a sweet girl. She was never mean to anyone. I just...I wish I had made her stay home. She doesn't even live with me anymore, she was just visiting while she is on vacation from college. I haven't even had her home for two days and she's already gone." Melanie's mother grows even more upset as she mourns her daughter. She gets so upset that she woges and it is revealed to Nick that she is a Mauzhertz. As she blows her nose into a tissue her face returns to its previous state.

Nick nods in understanding and says "Can we take a look around the house for any indication of where Melanie might have gone?"

"Yes, yes of course."

As the mother leads them into the house Nick takes Hank aside and says "She's a Mauzhertz which means that the daughter is too."

"Another Wesen case I see. I don't think we are gonna find anything in the room but I'll go check it out. You ask the mom for her friends' names and we'll search the places they went to later."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Later that day, at the trailer Nick and Monroe cover all the books they can on the Mauzhertz. They find a few things but all in German which Monroe gladly translates for Nick.

"If it helps I have a friend who is a Mauzhertz. They are incredibly shy and don't like to bother anybody. I'm sure they would much rather go unnoticed if they could. I think if your victim did get hurt it wasn't her fault she might just be someone's dinner. Many wesen have been known to prey upon those weaker than them and a Mauzhertz is the perfect prey," Monroe says skimming through more leather bound journals.

"Yeah but she seemed pretty popular to be a shy wesen."

"Yeah but she was most likely with others of her kind. They love groups it's safer for them all that way."

"Hmm okay. You say they are good prey so that means that someone may be hunting them. But who hunts Mauzhertz."

"Just about everything. Even Blutbad."

Nick raises an eyebrow and asks "Have you?"

"Of course not. When I did hunt it was only animals."

"Alright then. Do you wanna go and check out some bars with Hank and me? You might come in handy while tracking her down."

"Sure. Whoever is doing this may have a pattern. Tell me about the recent kidnappings so far."

After Nick explains the victims he and Monroe sit for hours picking their brains at who could have taken the girl. As far as they can see there is no connection between any of the victims.

"This is strange. The only pattern is that the girls are college students."

"Maybe we could see if they come from the same college or are near each other. Which would mean he might know them or has at least seen them in public before."

"Great. We have gotten through half the battle. We just gotta figure out what wesen is hunting them down," Monroe says leaning back into his chair.

"Yeah. Thanks Monroe."

"Anytime."

"So…uh…Monroe…can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it."

"You left out a very important part of your story. When you and Rosalie when out I mean."

Monroe tilts his head in confusion. "What did I leave out?"

Nick rolls his eyes and smiles as he says "You didn't tell me that you met someone while you were out and that you have neglected to call him back."

Monroe blushes and asks "How do you know that?"

"Rosalie told me. I knew you weren't telling me everything. You're a terrible liar."

Monroe made a mental note to himself to chastise Rosalie later but for now he had to explain everything to Nick. To Monroe's disappointment Nick didn't seem too upset about the possibility of Monroe seeing someone.

"He just slipped my mind."

"Uh-huh. Well you need to call him. Did you put his number in your phone?"

"Yeah but Nick, I don't think that I…"

"Was he cute?" Nick interrupts.

"Yes but…"

"Are you totally uninterested in him?" Nicks asks interrupting again.

Monroe couldn't answer this question honestly. Did he like Alex? Yes, he thought he was great and they had fun. Did he really want to say yes and automatically exclude himself from Nick's mind as a possible boyfriend when he grows tired of his fake red head of a girfriend? The answer to that would be no. So, the blutbad chose something in the middle.

"Nick, it's not that I'm not interested in him rather I am uninterested in dating right this second."

"So you are just going to dance with him, take his number, probably have him on cloud nine from simply meeting you and then never call him."

"I don't think it's that dramatic Nick. I just haven't gotten around to it yet."

Nick sighs, stands and bring himself so that he is right in front of Nick and looking Monroe in the eyes. "Tell me, do you or do you not like him?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Then what's stopping you?"

'_You of course!'_ Monroe thought to himself. _'I've literally had the biggest crush on you since forever and have been unable to tell you because I want to be a good friend and not ruin your relationship. That is what's stopping me. My irrational want to be with you and no one else." _

Unfortunately, what Monroe said is "I just don't think I'm the dating type. I wouldn't even know what to do. I'm a shut in remember. Completely uninteresting."

"Obviously that's not true. Your friend seems to have found something he likes about you amongst the many things there is to absolutely love about you," Nick says smiling.

Monroe grins and says "I appreciate that but…"

"No buts! You will call him tomorrow and take him out on a proper date."

Monroe sighs and reluctantly agrees.

* * *

The next night Nick, Monroe, and Hank go to check out the bars and clubs Melanie and her friends went to on the night of her disappearance. So far they discovered that the kidnapper has chosen girls all with a similar story. They all were visiting on vacation. And were last seen at the bars the detectives were now visiting. Over the past few days Nick, Hank and Monroe had been staking out these places for signs of suspicious activity. Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to come up with anything but this, being the last place, seemed promising. They had officers at the other locations just in case as they watch over the establishment.

"Smell anything interesting, Monroe," Hank asks.

"Well there are a lot of interesting smells in here but nothing like we're looking for."

"What are you looking for Monroe?" Nick asks.

"Hmm probably just any wesen at this point but mostly something really dangerous and deadly."

"Sounds like this will be fun," Hank says sarcastically as he sips his beer.

"Let us know when you smell something," Nick says.

"You'll be the first."

"Hey, did you ever call that dude."

Monroe sighs and replies "Yeah I did."

"And?" Nick asks expectantly.

"We talked and we're going to hang out. It's not a date though. He didn't think I would call him back I waited so long."

"He probably doesn't see it that way. To him it's a first date. I would see it that way after you made me wait so long," Nick says with a sly grin.

"I hope you're wrong."

The conversation with Alex had gone well for the most part. It id however take Monroe a whole hour to work up the courage to call especially with Rosalie, with special orders from Nick, watching him make sure he made the call. It left Monroe feeling slightly heartbroken about the fact the Nick was so chill about him dating someone else. Maybe it was good that he had made the call. Maybe Rosalie was right and he should just move on. Yet, there was still parts of Monroe that drew him to Nick and he couldn't let those go. He decided he would hang out with Alex but there would be no commitment. There was no room for anyone else when Nick was still in his life.

"When is your date?"

"Friday. We're just going to dinner," Monroe says as dull as he possibly can.

"Good. Sounds like a great first date."

"It's not a date."

"There is no way you two would hang out and it not be a date."

Monroe looks Nick in the eye and says "We hang out all the time, Nick."

Probably for the first time Monroe was able to make Nick blush. The blutbad smiled triumphantly and continued to searching the bar. When he did he smelled a wesen walk through the door yet he couldn't place the smell. It was like nothing he had ever sensed. All Monroe knew was that it smelled fantastic. It was as if every great smell had been combined into one person and it was intoxicating.

"Monroe are you okay?" Hank asked suddenly.

Monroe immediately snapped out of his daze and nodded.

"What's wrong?"

"Um…it's just that I smelled something and it was powerful."

"How bad is it?" Hank asked curiously.

"No! It's not bad at all! It's wonderful. It's the most wonderful thing I have ever smelled and I just…" Monroe shook his head to gain his senses and continued. "That guy over there. He's where it's coming from," Monroe says as he points to a young man about Nick's height with blond hair and a wide, charming smile. He wore a black jacket with dark jeans and expensive looking shoes.

"Are you sure?" Hanks asks.

"Definitely."

Nick looks at Monroe with deep concern in his eyes. The blutbad can't seem to calm himself. It is as if being in the presence of the suspect made every inch of him uneasy. "Do you want to leave Monroe? Or are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I…just…need some air," Monroe says as he walks outside to clear his head.

"What's up with him?"

"I'm not sure but I know that guy is the problem."

"You think he's what we're looking for?"

"Yep but we can't arrest him for just being here and freaking out Monroe. We gotta wait until he actually does something. Let's just see what happens."

And so the detectives wait. As the night winds down nothing suspicious occurs. They see the young man chat and flirt with a few girls but nothing out of the ordinary. Monroe soon comes back into the bar still looking stiff but not nearly as tense as before.

"You okay Monroe?" Nick asks.

"I'll be fine I just needed a break from the scent. It was a bit overwhelming. Did you find out anything new?"

"Not yet this guy, although he smells great, hasn't committed a crime nor does he seem suspicious in the least bit," Hank fills in.

"Well then, I guess I didn't miss much."

"Hey look he's leaving," Nick points out.

"And with a girl by his side. I don't think that's suspicious enough considering the place but I say we check it out anyway."

"I agree. No one who smells that good can be up to any good," Monroe says.

"Alright let's go."

The trio follow the young man as he gets in his car with the girl and they drive around. Soon they notice that the car begins driving in circles.

"He knows we're following him," Hank points out.

"Alright let's ease up and give him some space," Nick responds.

They put some space between the cars but eventually they lose him at a busy intersection.

"Darn it! He's gone," Nick exclaims. "We should come back tomorrow. I think if he is the one we are looking for he'll be there again."

"I agree. Tomorrow we'll catch him," Hank says as he continues to drive.

**A/N: Hello again. I'm not even going to bother apologizing because I know I was supposed to update during spring break but this chapter turned out to be much more difficult than I originally thought. But thank you for being patient with me and continuing to be loyal to my story. I love seeing how many people follow and favorite. It brings me a joy I couldn't possibly explain to see that you all enjoy what I am doing here. I would however love to see more of your thoughts. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I am on summer vacation so there is no excuse for me not to write now (unless heaven forbid I have computer issues). So let me know what you thought of this chapter. It is really just a starter for the next chapter which will be more about the classic quest that I have started to write here. But what do you think about Monroe going out with Alex? Like what is with that? Don't worry I have him here for a reason and this is a Nick X Monroe pairing fanfiction so they will end up together. Just not right at this moment. Give it time please. Also let me know what wesen you think is kidnapping people. I have one in mind but tell me your theories. I'd love to hear them. Also if you have ideas for chapters you would like to read let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thank you all for being wonderful supporters of this story from Maria and Monroe. **


	7. Classic Quest Part II

**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter has been a difficult one to write. I have absolutely agonized over it and I don't think it's my best. But I wanted to give you an update so here it is. Have fun and I hope you like it. Much props to the Grimm writers for being able to dish these amazing Grimm quest out every week. It's much harder than I thought. Enough about the chapter I shall let you read and judge (hopefully not too harshly) for yourself. Enjoy! **

At the precinct Nick and Hank try to find all they can on their newest kidnapping suspect from his license plate numbers. From the search they find that his name is Peter Connway and that he has been arrested for several assault charges a few years ago but nothing after that except for a few speeding charges.

"I see he runs a bed and breakfast on the other side of town," says Hank.

"You got an address,"

"Yep and I think we should pay Mr. Peter Connway a visit. Just to check things out."

"I agree."

The pair drive up to a Victorian styled home in a fairly decent neighborhood. They climb the steps and knock politely on the door. Peter answers with a confused look on his face.

"May I help you?" he asks.

"Yes. I'm Detective Nick Burkhardt and this is my partner Detective Hank Griffin. We are just in the neighborhood investigating a kidnapping. We are to understand that our victim was seen here before the incident."

"Have you seen this girl before?" Hank said showing him a picture of Melanie.

Nick notices as Peter tenses up and begins twiddling his fingers. "Um..no I haven't seen her."

"Are you sure she hasn't been in this establishment before?" Hank asks staring him down.

"No," he stutters out. It is then that Nick sees the man woge into a goat like creature he had never seen before. "Would you gentlemen like to see my guest book. I can prove she hadn't checked in here."

"Actually yes that would be helpful," Nick says as Peter ushers them in and leaves to retrieve the records.

When he is out of hearing Nick whispers "He's definitely wesen. I just don't know what kind yet."

"Yeah I figured. Have you looked around? It's either he's wesen or has a weird love of frogs."

Nick does take a moment to look at the design of the place and notices that on almost every piece of furniture their is some frog design. _Hmmm so I'll look for frog loving wesen. Interesting. _

Peter returns with the book and Nick goes over it with Hank for a few minutes. Soon the detectives leave having searched the house for anything suspicious. When they arrive back at the station Nick and Hank had already devised a plan to catch their kidnapper.

* * *

That night as Nick was scrolling through books in the trailer he got a call.

"Burkhardt," he answered.

"Hey it's me. Where are you?"

"Monroe! I'm at the trailer but aren't you supposed to be on a date?"

"He cancelled something came up with his latest commission. Do you need some help I'm bored?"

"Yeah, two eyes are better than one."

"Great I'll be there in a little bit."

Soon Monroe arrived and began his search for the goat like wesen.

"Is there anything else you can remember about him? Something that will help me narrow down the search," Monroe asked curiously.

"Oh yeah! The guy had frogs all over his house and Hank and I thought that was off some importance."

"Actually it is," Monroe says as flips through the pages of one if Nick's many leather bound books.

"What do you got?" Nick says as he walks over to Monroe.

The blutbad points as a drawing of a goat wesen and asks "Is this what you saw?"

"Yes! That's him!"

"As soon as you said frogs it clicked. Your suspect is a Zeigvolk or a bluebeard as they are sometimes called."

"What does that have to do with the frogs?" Nick asks.

"Well really it's toads but the Zeigvolk releases a pheromone that attracts people to them. It's almost impossible to resist unless you have a strong will. But when they eat the toad they are stronger and everyone around them is more susceptible to their charms. You saw how hard it was for me."

"So it's a smell we have to watch out for?"

"If they are powerful enough. But usually it's through touch. The girls he took must have touched him and then they were sold on anything he said or did to them."

"Well Hank and I went to his bed and breakfast today. We wanted to check it out but he can't be home when we are there. So what do you say to helping me scope out the place while Hank makes sure he stays out. I could use your nose while we look for the girls. If they are in their that is."

"Yeah, I'd love to help."

"However, if you have to reschedule with your date I'd understand."

"Oh no, I'm good. I mean this seems way more important."

"Aren't you even a little bit upset Monroe?" Nick asks raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Not really. I mean my hand started sweating whenever I thought about the idea of going on a date with him. I'm honestly too nervous for it. I don't think I'm ready for it."

"Nervousness is normal for a first date. I mean did you even want to go out with him or did you just say yes because of Rosalie and I prodding you."

Monroe shrugs sighs says "I mean that had a lot to do with it. I was interested but i wasn't planning on acting on it," Monroe says nervously.

"Alright then. I want you too be with someone you want, Monroe. You shouldn't settle for anything less."

Monroe knew that he shouldn't settle but what other choice did he have. The one he wanted was unavailable and didn't even know what his feelings were. It didn't matter who Monroe was with or how amazing they were. His heart would always be with someone else.

"Yeah I know. I won't settle."

"Monroe," Nick says carefully. "Is there someone else you like more than Alex?"

Monroe freezes at the question. _This is the moment,_ he thinks to himself. _I could tell him right now and everything would be different. _But the Monroe couldn't figure out if he was ready for different. After all Nick was still with Juliette and as far as he could tell he still loved her. It would be selfish of him to just dump all his feelings on Nick now.

"No," Monroe answered finally. "I'm not really interested in anyone else."

"Oh," Nick said awkwardly. "That's cool. I just thought that since you weren't into Alex there was someone else you had your eye on," he finished staring straight into the blutbad.

Monroe stared back and said "Nope. I'm a shut-in remember. I only really get to hang out with you and Rosalie."

"Alright then. Well I think we are done here. You should go and get some sleep. I'll call you when we start. He probably won't go out for a while if he thinks we are onto him."

"Okay I'll see you later Nick," Monroe says as he leaves the trailer. As he is walking out into the night of the forest he hears Nick call his name.

He turns and hears Nick say "Monroe! If you want to hang in the between time just let me know and I'll come over. Okay?"

Monroe smiles and says "Yeah. I would like that."

With that the blutbad makes his way into the night and finds himself wondering why he pretends to be content with the way things are. He remembers why he lives the way he does. _Because I love him_, he thinks to himself. For him it would be great to have the one he wanted but since he couldn't he would take well enough. He could settle, just this once.

* * *

A few nights later the trio of Nick, Monroe and Hank put their plan into motion. Hank stayed at the bar where Peter was last scene and waited for his arrival while Nick and Monroe staked out his house. Soon they saw his car leave the house and Hank confirmed he was in the bar. After picking the lock the pair made their way into the house with ease.

"Alright Monroe, tell me if you smell anything. I'm gonna search upstairs."

"Okay," he said as Nick disappeared up the steps. The blutbad used his nose to smell anything that seemed suspicious. He didn't pick anything up in the main hall so he moved into the parlor room. Slowly he gave the room a once over and as he stepped into the center he jumped at a creak in the floor boards. He took his foot off and noticed that there was something different about that spot than the rest of the floor. As the blutbad was moving the rug covering the spot Nick had come back downstairs.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"There is something underneath this. Help me out."

Nick tries to move the rug but it seems to be glued to the floor boards beneath it. "It must be a trap door."

"Yeah and I think I just found the handle," Monroe says as he lifts the door exposing a deep hidden basement.

"Talk about hiding things in plain sight," Nick comments.

"Let's go."

Monroe leads the way as the two descend into the basement. It took a few moments but they found a light switch and gasped at what they saw. There were rows of large cages lining the floors. Across one wall were an assortment of exotic toads and across the other are people. Peter Connway had at least ten girls locked away in his basement all asleep now and probably drugged.

"I'm calling it in," Nick says as he takes out his phone and begins to dial.

"I don't think that's a good idea," a voice says from behind them. They turn to see an angry Peter Connway standing behind him.

"I see you have found my little hideaway. Good for you but then again no because now you'll most likely never see the light of day again."

"Too late the police are already on their way," Monroe says bravely.

Peter laughs and says "Like that matters." The wesen walks over to Nick, grabs him by the collar and runs his fingers through his hair. "You wouldn't turn me in now would you cutie?"

"No, I mean, um, no I would never do that," Nick stutters out.

"Good boy," the wesen says placing a kiss on Nick's cheek.

Monroe growls and says "You get your hands off him." He woges and charges at Peter only to have the breath knocked out of him as Nick kicks him back into a wall of cages.

"Are you okay?" the Grimm says to Peter.

He smiles and says "I'm fine sweetheart."

Monroe can only watch as his friend falls deeper under the Zeigvolks spell. "Nick! Listen to me you gotta fight it."

"He can't," Peter says holding Nick close. "He's mine now. He will do anything I ask of him. And to think I was going to add you to my collection. But now that I think about it a Grimm is a much better prize."

"Nick you need to snap out of it. He's not what he seems," Monroe pleads.

"You bore me blutbad. Now my newest toy, I want you too shoot him," he whispers into Nick's ear. Monroe watches in horror as Nick pulls his gun out and points it.

"Nick please!" Monroe shouts as he closes his eyes.

He hears a gunshot. When he opens his eyes. He feels no pain but sees a writhing Peter Connway on the ground. Nick had shot him in the leg.

The Grimm looks to his friend and says "You didn't actually think I would shoot you did you?"

"You looked pretty sincere," Monroe says still a little startled.

He walks over to Monroe and looks deeply in his eyes and says "You're my best friend. You should know how much you mean to me Monroe. I could never hurt is nothing he could tell me that would change that."

Monroe smiles and says "I'll remember that."

"I'm sorry I pushed you. He kinda had me for a moment. Are you hurt?" Nick says with concern in his eyes.

"No I'm fine. Thanks though."

Nick ruffles the blutbad's hair and says "Let's get outta here. I can hear the sirens outside."

They climb out of the basement and make their way out the house. Hank is the first to approach them. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we're fine. Connway is in there. He's wounded. I had to shoot him in the leg."

"Alright. I'll take care of it," Hank says as he goes to assist the other officers.

"Hey Monroe, you should probably get outta here. They are going to wonder and I don't have answers for you yet. I'll just catch a ride with Hank. Thanks for tonight."

"Anytime. It's always an adventure," Monroe says as he walks back to his car with the satisfaction of another mission completed. Nick's words still flowing through his head. He smiled all the way home.

**A/N: Hey Grimm fans! First of all thank you for reading. This story has OVER 2,000 VIEWS AND VISITS and I am just over the moon. Thank you so much for reading this and giving me motivation to keep it going. This chapter wasn't what I wanted it to be but I tried and if you keep reading I will continue. The big jump in views is a great birthday gift to the story since its birthday was just this Monday and I was gonna post an anniversary chapter but I'm too busy for that so it will have to accept the crappy gift that is this chapter. I honestly hate this so much and I think it could have been written better but I just couldn't write this. So tell me what you think and I hope you will keep reading after this. I think as a extra gift and an I'm sorry present to you guys for next chapter I will give you some Monroe and Nick fluff. I think we are long overdue in that department. Oh and my thoughts on the season finale (SPOILERS AHEAD) are as such: I'm so glad Juliette is dead! You all know I didn't like her. Although I hate that we have one less female on the show I never liked her and refuse to forgive her for burning the trailer and killing Nicks mom. I think next season will be much better though and I can't wait. it's gonna be awesome. I will continue to provide for you in all your Grimm needs while we are on hiatus. As long as you keep reading I will be here. I am also about to enter into a new fanfiction for the Shakespeare fandom. I haven't decided on a name but be on the lookout. It's going to be from A Midsummers Night Dream, which is my favorite. Much thanks to those of you who review, I love hearing from you after my chapters, especially shiori07 who is my muse and she continues to support me. Please check out her stuff because she is amazing. Please read and review to let me know what you think of this chapter. HAPPY BIRTHDAY WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME! Thanks to all of you with much love from Maria and Monroe. **


	8. Something Different

**A/N: So we are here again finally. I know it's been an unreasonably long time and you are probably desperate for a new chapter so I won't talk long but instead give you what you came here for. Enjoy my darlings. See you at the end! **

It's a beautiful day, Monroe thinks to himself. Now back on his feet he can enjoy it. While out on a delightful jog with Rosalie the pair made their way to a cafe for reward pastries.  
After they order they sit down at a table by the store window.

"Okay so I know we shouldn't indulge this much after that work out but the smell was calling me," Monroe says biting into a cupcake.

"I agree. This is delicious," says Rosalie.

They sit and talk for a while when a familiar face was seen outside the window. A dark haired figure whose cloths looked like he had been shot by a firing squad with paint pellets instead of bullets. Monroe tried to be invisible but it was too late as he had already been spotted.

"Monroe!" Alexander said happily as he saw the blutbad through the window. He walked in and smiled at him and Rosalie brightly.

"Hi Alex. It's good to see you." Monroe says politely. Monroe hasn't talked to Alex since before he and Nick fought the blue beard. He figured Alex would be upset about him giving him the run around. Yet the artist seemed fine.

"You too. And hi," Alex days referring to Rosalie. "I remember you from the club but I never got your name."

"Ooh I'm Rosalie and you must be Alex. Monroe has told me about you."

"I'm surprised, I haven't heard from him in a while. He practically broke my heart," he says as he pouts playfully.

"Really now? I was not aware of that," Rosalie says mocking a shocked expression.

"It's horrible. I've sat by the phone everyday waiting," Alex jokes dramatically.

"OH! Monroe you're absolutely evil. Not calling a handsome guy like Alex back."

"You're supposed to be on my side Rosalie. I'm sorry I haven't called you back Alex things have been... Interesting lately."

"Ahh no worries I understand. But hey if you're ever free and want to hang out... I'm available," he said with a sly smile.

Rosalie smiled then as if a devilishly good idea had come to her.  
"You know he's free now. I mean we had planned to go out today but I think his day would be better spent with you, Alex."  
Monroe's eyes grew wide at her suggestion. Alex was nice but he didn't know him all that well and wasn't prepared to spend alone time with him.

"That sounds lovely. But Monroe what do _you_ want? I only want to hang if you want to?" Alex says staring straight into him.  
Monroe pondered his question. What did he want? He met Alex on a whim. He was just having fun then. Why should now be any different? It didn't matter. At the end of the day he was no closer to Nick than before. Rosalie was right now as she was then. He deserves some fun and that is what Alex should be.

Monroe took a deep breath, smiled and said "Sure why not?" Both Rosalie and Alex has a large smile across their faces.

"We can go now if you like?" Alex suggested, you could hear the excitement in his voice. He was like a small child who had just been told he was about to go to the fair.

"Ooh I would but we just came from a jog. I smell like sweat," Monroe stated.

"Who cares? I'm covered in paint from my last commission. I only came into town to get supplies. I don't wanna miss this opportunity by scheduling a later date since both our lives are kinda busy."

"Where do you wanna go?" Monroe asked deciding to just go with it.

Alex thought for a minute and shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "I honestly didn't think this far. Umm have you ever ridden a motorcycle?"

"No."

"Great!" He said his eyes lighting up. "We can go for a drive and then to these really cool clubs I know of then maybe dinner. Does that sound fun?"

"Actually it does." Monroe says surprised.

"Wonderful! Let's go!" Alex says holding out his hand to Monroe.

The blutbad stares at it for a moment and then takes hold.  
They ride together for a long while before they reach their first destination. A run down looking building with loud ruckus music blasting through the windows.

"Okay so I know it doesn't look like much but it's a great place with decent drinks and a great band," Alex says nervously as he and Monroe walk inside.  
Alex is correct the venue isn't anything special but the band playing was okay by Monroe's standards. Although the music wasn't his style he could appreciate it.

"Let's go get a drink," Alex suggested taking Monroe by the hand to the bar. After they ordered he asked "So what do you think so far?"

"It's... different."

Alex laughed and said "Yeah I figured you would say that. Did you enjoy the ride?"

"Actually I did. Have you had it long?"

"Yeah. I mean I have a car but I only really use it when I'm going for a big supplies run, every other time it's me and Carl."

Monroe laughed and said "You named your bike Carl." He thought it an odd name for someone with a vibe as deep and artistic as the one that Alex seemed to give off.

"Hey don't laugh. Carl and I have been through a lot together. Like 3 boyfriends, a really bad wreck that almost tore us apart, a cross country trip. Everything!"

"3 boyfriends eh? What happened there?" Monroe asked curiously.

Alex shook his head and said "A lot of crap basically. I don't know, I guess I was still finding myself then and I thought I could find it in someone else. I haven't dated in a while though. But then I met you and you seemed fun so I... Well, you know" he says bashfully. "So you have any embarrassing exes?"

Monroe smiled and said "A few. But I don't date a lot either. I think for me I'm a little emotionally unavailable."

"I can understand that." The pair stare at each other for a while. In his eyes Monroe sees something he had never seen in any other person. He didn't know what it was but it was intriguing.  
Their stare was broken as their drinks are brought to them.  
"Well, how about we drink these and move onto our next place," Alex says lifting his glass.

"Sounds like a plan," Monroe agreed.

"What should we toast to?"

Monroe thought for a moment and said "To something different."

Alex smiled and said "To something different"

They went from place to place drinking, taking in the art, the music and everything else the clubs had to offer. By the time they arrived back at Monroe's place he was a little tipsy but sober enough to remember the night's events. He should have gone out with him a long time ago. For the first time in a long time Monroe had a great time with someone who wasn't Nick or Rosalie. He and Alex walked to his front door and he said "We should do this again. I had fun."

He smiled and said "I'm glad. I would like to see you again too. How about this time you actually give me a call and if not I'll just get in touch with Rosalie."

Monroe laughed and said "Yeah I'll call you. Good night Alexander."

Alex kissed Monroe's cheek and said "Night Monroe."  
The Blutbad stood on his porch and watched him go still feeling the warmth of his kiss.

* * *

The next day he woke up with a bit of a headache which caused him to lie in bed for a few extra minutes. He thought of the night before and smiled. He could get used to Alex. The wesen rolled over and stood up with a groan as he went to go take a shower. When he finished he checked his phone to see a text from Alex. He smiled as he read _"I had a blast. Wish we can do it again sometime ;)"_  
He went upstairs to his work station to look through his latest orders.

As he was doing some delicate work his doorbell rang. He went downstairs to see who it was and found a tired looking Nick at his front door. He ushered the Grimm inside his house. "Hey! You look awful!" Monroe declared.

Nick smiled as he fell on the couch from exhaustion. "Thanks. I was up all night with a new case. This one was actually normal for a change. Bad guys never stop, Monroe."

"Did you catch him?"

"Yeah."

"Then great…but why are you here?" Monroe didn't mean for it to come out like it sounded. Not that he didn't like seeing Nick but usually when he came over there was some sort of problem. For once Monroe wasn't in the mood for more bad news.

Nick's expression showed a mix of confusion and hurt. He wasn't used to Monroe questioning his presence. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah it's just…um…why aren't you at home? I mean you look like you need a good sleep."

Nick waited a moment before answering and said "I wanted to see you. Besides you know what home is like right now."

"Yeah, okay, that's fine. Well I still think you should get some rest. You can sleep upstairs."

"Okay," the Grimm said as he marched upstairs wondering what he did to deserve the seemingly icy response he received.

"Nick," Monroe said after his friend.

"Yes," he responded.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I was just asking."

"That's alright."

"Okay."

Monroe and Nick almost never fought. Monroe always did everything in his power to keep them from doing so. But I guess every once in a while they would slip up. At least it was silent enough to not cause any real damage. He wasn't going to repeat his mistakes again.

A few hours later Monroe was deep in his work on a precious gem that was a small coocoo clock. The German wonder had been passed down for centuries in the family who he was fixing it for. These projects he liked the most. He loved being able to restore a piece of history. As he was putting the finishing touches on the project he got a phone call.

"Hey Alex. What's up?" he said happily.

"Nothing much. I'm working on my latest commission. I know you said you wanted to see my work sometime. Do you wanna come by and see it?"

Monroe didn't take much time thinking through his decision. "Of course, I would love to."

"That's great. I'll text you the address. I can't wait to see you."

"Same over here. See you in a bit." Monroe hang up and went back to his work smiling as he tried to finish quickly. As he was doing so he felt a pair of eyes watching him.

"Where are you headed?" Nick asked as he stood in the doorway. His eyes were still sleepy since he had just awoken.

"Alex wants me to see his latest commission. I'm headed over to meet him now."

Nick woke up at the mention of Alex. "You two finally hanging out?"

"Yeah. He's actually pretty great. I mean we have only gone on one date so far and this time I'm determined not to be covered in sweat when I see him."

"What?" Nick asked confused.

"Oh yeah I guess I didn't tell you about our first date. It was honestly kinda an accident."

Monroe went on to explain he and Alex's time together. The motorcycle ride, the different clubs and drinks and even the kiss that he left on Monroe's cheek.

"Sounds like fun. But you didn't think it was a bit forward of him to kiss you on your first date," The Grimm says astonished that Monroe was okay with that.

Monroe shrugs and says "I don't know I was charmed and honestly a little drunk. I thought it was cute."

"Well I'm glad you had fun," Nick says trying to hold in his emotions over the whole incident.

"Yeah I did. I'm actually looking forward to seeing him again," Monroe says knowing the words to be true. He was starting to realize that his love for Nick wasn't going anywhere. He might as well give in to someone he could actually have, especially since that person was so much fun.

Nick on the other hand was feeling uneasy about the whole idea of Monroe seeing someone. It didn't make sense but some part of him wanted to tell Monroe not to go. Yet, he wanted his friend to be happy which he seemed to be with Alex. Anyone could see how the blutbad lit up at the thought of seeing him. Nick didn't know what it was, he had never even met the guy but, yet something about him didn't seem right. Nick knew he was jealous and that it wasn't good because he had no reason to be. _Monroe hanging out with someone new will be good for him, _he told himself. _I should just let this happen. _

"Well I'm glad you finally decided to go out with him. Do you have picture of him I want to see what he looks like?"

"Actually no I don't. I'll take one when I see him later."

"Okay. In any case thanks for letting me crash here for a little while. I'm going to head home. I'm pretty sure Juliette is off her rockers by now wondering why I'm not right by her side this very moment."

"At least you know she cares about you, Nick," Monroe says returning to his work the moment Nick said her name.

"I suppose." Once more Monroe did something out of the ordinary as he refused to indulge Nick in his continued complaints about Juliette. Nick dismissed it this time.

Nick walks over and runs his fingers through Monroe's hair and says "Well I'll see you later."

"See you Nick," Monroe says as he continues tinkering with the clock. He hears Nick head down stairs and the door close behind him.

**A/N: So there's the chapter! This one I used to advance my plot a little more. I'm trying to focus on Nick's feeling a little more while Monroe has fun with his new friend Alex. I promise you Nick and Monroe will end up together but just not yet. Don't you worry folks it'll happen. In any case, I hope you enjoyed this new installment of WWYLM. Tell me what you think and review. I love hearing from all of you. I'll be back sometime for chapter 9. Until then…thanks from Maria and Monroe. **


	9. What Are We?

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 9. I think you'll like this one as I continue to develop Alex and Monroe's relationship. Idk you might even begin to ship them by the time this is over. Enjoy! **

Monroe was quite happy as he made his way to see Alex once more. He had been invited to see his latest commission for a rich collector. He realized this as he drove through a very expensive looking gated community. Once he found the address, nervously he knocked on the door and a tall, greying women opened the door.

"Hi! I'm a friend of Alex, he said it was okay for me to come by."

The women smiled brightly and said "Ah, yes! He mentioned you would be coming by. Please do come in."

Monroe stepped inside the house and was mystified at the sight of it. It was of course, on the outside, a beautiful and obviously large home with a finely trimmed lawn and crisp white exterior. The mansion hardly stood out from the others in the neighborhood. The inside, however, was simply breathtaking. It was a sprawling wonderland of color and beauty. The walls were covered in portraits and landscapes of places he could only dream of visiting, the furniture was a compilation of pieces that shouldn't go together but somehow did, and to add to the overall vibe of the home there was classical tones melodiously floating through the walls.

"You have a wonderful home," Monroe says trying his best to take it all in.

The women laughed bashfully and responded "Why thank you. To most people my home is a bit unusual but to me it's a perfect representation of me and who I am and have always been."

"Well, I think it's wonderful. I love this one over here particularly," Monroe says as he points to an impressionist painting of an eerie looking forest.

"Oh that one is a favorite. It's of a particular place the artist called the Black Forest. I always wanted hike through it. It looks…exciting."

"You aren't wrong," he replied.

"You've been there," she said excitedly.

"Yes, actually. Had a few family gatherings in that forest. They ended…interestingly."

She smiled and said, "I bet they did. Oh I don't believe I've introduced myself. I'm Denise Watergate."

"I'm Monroe," he said as he shook her hand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I believe I called dips on him first," says a paint stained Alex from atop the staircase.

"He's so lovely, Alex. We might have to share," she says holding onto Monroe's arm.

"Looks like you have some stiff competition," Monroe says playing along.

Alex descends the stairs and grabs Monroe's hand. "This is why I have to keep you close or I'll lose you to just anyone. See, Denise I told you he was great."

"You were right."

"C'mon I have something to show you," Alex says as he drags Monroe upstairs. "I'm going to show him the art, Denise."

"Behave yourself, Alex," she warns.

"When do I ever?" he teased as he led Monroe down the hall to where he was working. "I'm sorry that once again I'm covered in paint when I see you."

"It's alright. It's very you."

When they reached their destination Alex closed the door before Monroe could peak inside.

"What, is there admission?" Monroe said sarcastically.

"Actually…" Alex continued to tease.

"I have an idea," the blutbad says giving him a short kiss on the cheek.

"That will do," Alex says smiling brightly.

"Just returning the favor from last night. Now can I_ please_ see it?"

"Okay but I'm not done yet so be gentle on me."

Alex opened the door to discover a stunning mural of a mystical forest. He used dark and somber colors to give the room an ominous mood yet the color of the sky was a calming grey. In this, seemingly magical, forest Alex took care in drawing the wildlife. He painted light golden birds, curious deer and Monroe admired the intense stare of the grey wolf. He couldn't see how it wasn't finished as the entire wall was covered in forest.

"So…what do you think?" Alex said with a touch of nervousness in his voice.

Monroe smiled and said "It's the most magnificent thing I have ever seen."

"You really think so?" Alex said growing excited.

"Yeah, I do. Especially the wolf. He's my favorite."

Alex laughed and replied "Yeah, I thought you might like him. You seem like a wolf kind of guy."

_You have no idea_, Monroe thought to himself.

"But here's the best part and that's actually what isn't finished," Alex says as he moves toward the window and shuts the curtain close and proceeds to turn off the lights. Even with the lights off the room is still well lit and that light comes from the delicate beauty of glow-in-the-dark, painted fireflies. Monroe's eyes grew wide at the sight. What was once a dreary forest, became a lighted wonderland now with the added touch of glowing fairies and wildlife who were now more lively and spirited than they had been in the day.

"You're so talented. She's going to love this," Monroe says in awe of the scene. He was starring for some time when he became more aware of the eyes staring into him. He turned to Alex and asked curiously "What?"

"Nothing you just…I like the way you admire my art, that's all," he said but Monroe could tell there was something else but didn't bother to press the issue.

Monroe laughed and continue to look at the mural. "How did you do this?"

"Actually it's simpler than you think," Alex says as he goes into explaining the thought process of making the making the mural. He said it was simple but the way he explained it allowed Monroe to see that in reality Alex had put a lot of thought into his craft. It was nice to see him so passionate about something.

"Wow. That's actually way complicated. I think I only understood half of that," the blutbad teased.

"Yeah, I understand. It's kinda like the way you talk about clocks."

"I know exactly what you mean. When you love something you can't help but let it take over all of you."

Alex turns to look at Monroe head on and responds, "Precisely. It kinda calls you to it."

The pair share a look for a moment but are brought out of their trance by the sound of Denise calling for them.

"Tell her I'll be down in a minute I want to clean up in here before I leave," says Alex.

"I'm hungry do you want to go to lunch," Monroe asks.

"Sure," Alex says with a smile. "You choose. Something vegetarian of course."

"How did you know I was a vegetarian?" Monroe asks since he doesn't remember telling Alex that fact about him.

The artist freezes and says "You told me when we were out last time. Remember when we ordered those tacos at one of the bars I took you to."

Monroe furrows his brow as he neither remembers the tacos or the discussion into his eating habits but he shrugged it off. Maybe it did come up in conversation.

"I'll wait for you downstairs. Don't take long I'm really hungry."

"I won't leave you long, darling," Alex replies.

Monroe descends the stairs as he goes through a mental catalog of all the good places to eat he knows of.

* * *

A few weeks later at Monroe's house he and Rosalie are once again talking in his work room.

"So is he really talented?" she asks curiously.

"Yes. I really liked the mural he painted. There was even a wolf in it."

"I know you loved that. Which reminds me of what I wanted to ask you. What kind of wesen is Alex? I couldn't smell it on him when we met."

"I don't know. I can't smell it on him either. I thought he was human when I first met him because of that but he would be…different if he was human."

"You're right but you should ask him about it sometime. Maybe he's like you and you'll have even more in common," Rosalie says with a wistful gleam in her eyes.

"Perhaps, but the real question is, if he is a wesen, why is he hiding it?"

"That is interesting."

"It doesn't matter for right now. At some point he'll woge with me around and I'll know."

"Are you going to see him today?"

"Possibly. He says he's kinda busy with his some other business so maybe not. I don't mind I've been able to have a lot of time with him lately."

"Yeah you two have been together, what feels like, every day. Have you heard from Nick lately?"

"Actually, not really. He and I have been on a break for a while."

"Oh that's kinda sad," she says her face falling slightly.

"I don't know. I think it's good for us. He gets to work on whatever it is he an Juliette are going through and I get to have some time to focus on something that isn't him. I think being with Alex kinda cured me of my lovesickness."

"Oh I know and I'm happy for you but you and Nick were cute. You were Monhardt!"

Monroe laughs and says "You really called us that?"

"Only in my head. It's your couple name."

"If we ever _become_ a couple. For right now it's more of a bromance."

Rosalie laughs and agrees. "A girl can dream."

"What? You aren't team Alex anymore. I remember when we were at the coffee shop you were all for it."

"Oh don't get me wrong I'm good for you being with him. I can ship you with more than one person. Monhardt just happens to be my OTP."

Monroe smiles and says "Well, I'm sorry to break it to you but that may never be cannon. Alex and I are kinda clicking, lately."

"Are you two official?"

"No not yet. At least I don't think so I mean we have gone on a lot of dates but I don't think that means he's my boyfriend yet. We really haven't talked about it a lot. I wouldn't mind if he wanted to be more though."

"You need to get on that too. Your new mission is to first find out what kind of wesen Alex is and then find out your relationship status," Rosalie says determined.

"Yes ma'am," Monroe says giving her a mock salute.

She smiles and ruffles his hair playfully. "I got to go. I'll see you later Monroe."

"Later Rosalie. I'll walk you out."

When she leaves Monroe contemplates her words. What _kind_ of wesen Alex is doesn't matter so much as much as he _being_ wesen does. If he were human he might not understand Monroe as much and might not be able to handle it. As far as their relationship went, Monroe was happy the way things were now. He enjoyed Alex's company and they were compatible but there was no real spark between them. Monroe couldn't help but compare his feelings for Alex to those he possessed for Nick. He knew in his gut what he felt for Nick had to be love. That love was made of a fire hotter than the sun. It shined brightly and made everything about life better. There was a passion that he had for Nick that he didn't feel for Alex. _But maybe_, he thought. _Maybe I need to know him a bit longer. I haven't known him as long as I've known Nick. _That's what he always told him when he thought about this issue. _Maybe I'm just anxious to be loved._ But why shouldn't he be. He deserved love and everything that came with being loved. But if Alex came in today and said 'Monroe, I love you' would he be able to say it back?

* * *

That very day, Nick Burkhardt had wesen on his mind. But this one was not in connection to a case. This wesen was his best friend. Nick will admit to have been neglecting him lately. He and Juliette really needed to work on their relationship. Nick's cop instincts were telling him something was up with her but he didn't want to investigate to confirm his feeling because he knew it wasn't good. Normally, he would tell Monroe of his worries but he didn't want to dump all his problems on him like he always did. Besides, Monroe seemed to be really happy with Alex, lately. He had been stalking the blutbads Facebook and all he could see was photos of him and Alex at various locations around Portland. Some of them was even of the two together at Monroe's place snuggled up on his couch or of Monroe blushing slightly as Alex kissed his cheek mid-photo. Nick was forever warry of Monroe's relationship status as that had not changed but from the looks of things it seemed like he and Alex were in a relationship. Monroe was a wonderful person and deserved to be loved by someone. Still, there was a feeling about the entire situation that didn't sit well with him. He couldn't put his finger on it but decided not to think too closely into it. His thoughts were plagued by the blutbads image so, he decided to pay him a visit.

* * *

"Stop it!" Monroe pleaded.

"SURRENDER!"

"NEVER!" Monroe yelled as he tried, in vain, to fight off Alex.

This was the type of battle that, sadly, could not be won by compromise. This was a tickle fight. It had started innocent enough as Alex, being the person he was snuck up behind, Monroe in the kitchen and ,much to the wesens luck, Alex had discovered that the wolf had a tickle spot. Monroe tried to get away as he saw a devilish smile spreading across his companions face but it wasn't enough. Monroe had been captured and tackled onto his couch and was practically being tortured by the artist.

"Alex!" Monroe said through fits of laughter. "Please!"

"Just surrender and I promise I'll stop."

"Ha ha ha. I can't!" he said trying to win this fight.

"Well since you will not meet my demands. I must continue."

This epic war continued on for a few minutes more until the blutbad could barely breath and finally puffed out an "I surrender!"

"What was that I don't think I heard you?" Alex responded playfully.

"I said I surrender! I surrender!"

"Oh that's what I thought," he says as he stops his attacks but continues to sit atop Monroe.

Out of breath Monroe says "You are cruel."

Alex smiles and says "I don't think so. This was pretty fun for me."

Monroe smiles and says "Yeah, I think the key word here is for _you_!"

"Exactly! I'm happy seeing you smile."

"Oh so that was your plan all along?"

"That and I kinda like being on top of you," Alex says slyly.

The pair stare at each other for a moment before a very bold Alex bends down and places a kiss on his captives lips. Monroe responded in time to the kiss which grew deeper the longer it went on. Without much warning he could feel one of Alex's hands finding its way up Monroe's shirt. Monroe followed along and brought his arms around Alex's waist pulling him closer. Alex was about to move his hands further along Monroe's torso when as chance would have it, however, the couple was forced apart by the ringing of the doorbell. Alex sighed in frustration as he removed himself so Monroe could get the door. Monroe, a bit disappointed himself, placed a kiss on Alex's forehead as consolation.

Monroe goes to answer the door when much to his surprise he sees a battered Nick standing on the other side of the door.

"Nick!" Monroe says horrified. When he first opened his door he couldn't even recognize his friend. He was covered in what would soon be bright purple bumps as well as horrible scratches across his face and arms. His cloths, now tattered and bloody from the fight, barely clung to him. "What are you doing here?! You need a hospital!"

"No, I can't. It's not safe right now," he murmurs as he stumbles inside the house. Monroe catches him as he is about to fall over onto to floor and leads him to a chair in the kitchen.

"I'm going to try and fix you up as much as I can. But tell me what happened," Monroe says as he paces for a few minutes anxiously trying to figure out what he can do.

"I was investigating a case and I got attacked and…"

Nick was unable to finish before a very angry blutbad tackled him to the ground. Nick instantly responded as he kneed him in the side in an attempt to get away. But he was not quick enough to escape his claws as they dug themselves into his back. Nick responded with a powerful punch to the face which caused the wesen to stagger but an instant as he prepared for his second attack. The blutbad was stunned further when Monroe forcibly pins him to the ground.

The blutbad is revealed to be Alex who exclaimed "Monroe! He's a Grimm!"

Monroe's face returns to normal as sighs and says "Yes, Alex. I know."

Alex, shocked and awed, says "What do you mean you know?! How are you friends with a Grimm? Do you know what they do to wesen like us?"

"Yes I know. I've been told a thousand stories about what Grimm's do to wesen. But Nick is different."

"There is no such thing!" Alex says his eyes set aflame with fury.

"Listen to me," Monroe said calmly. "Nick isn't dangerous. He's not going to hurt you. You know I wouldn't let him in my house or even be friends with him if he were like the Grimm's we've always heard about. Trust me, Alex. It's okay." Monroe waits a few moments before running his fingers through Alex's hair and saying "So, are you okay?"

Alex takes a deep breath and says "Yeah, I'm okay. Now get off of me."

Monroe smiles and says "I don't think so. I kinda like being on top of you." They both laugh before Monroe removes himself and then helps up Alex. The pair stare at each other for a moment and then turns their attention back to Nick.

"Um…I'm sorry I tackled you, Nick. I wasn't thinking clearly. I thought there were only killer Grimm's," Alex apologizes.

"You wouldn't be the first to react that way. Actually, that's why I look like this. Everyone thinks I'm a killing machine."

"What happened to the wesen you just fought?" Alex asks.

Nick shrugs and says "They'll live."

An awkward silence falls between the trio but is broken by Monroe saying "Well let me get you both fixed up."

"Monroe you're bleeding," both Alex and Nick say as they notice a gash on Monroe's shoulder. When he turns his head he sees blood seeping through his shirt.

"Oh! Well I'll go take care of this first then," he says starting to walk upstairs.

"I'll help you," Nick says following behind him.

"Nick I can do it. I'll just put a Band-Aid on and change shirts."

"No. I think you'll need more than that," Nick protests. "I need to talk to you," he whispers.

"Okay then. We'll be back down in a second, Alex."

"Okay. I'm going to get some ice for my face," he replies.

When the pair are both out of hearing in Monroe's room Monroe takes off his shirt to get a better look at the scratch through his mirror.

"So what was it you needed to tell me?" Monroe says as he examines himself. He is met with silence. "Nick?" he asks turning to his friend who looked to be deep in thought.

_Did he always look like that?_ Nick thinks to himself. He had never seen a shirtless Monroe but he had to admit that he enjoyed the sight. He knew Monroe was an active person as it kept his craving for meat at bay but he didn't know it had also helped him to look as muscular as it had. The cut on his shoulder luckily wasn't deep but it has caused the skin around it to be a bright red. The stress of his struggle with Alex had allowed for some tendons on his back to pop out more than others as they had captivated Nick's eyes and mind and refused to relinquish him.

"Nick!" Monroe says louder this time. He watches as Nick's eyes springs back to life.

"What is it?" Nick asks still coming back to reality.

Monroe laughs and says "You had something to tell me."

"Oh! Yes, I did…but I…uh…can't seem to remember what that was," the Grimm stammered.

Monroe smiles and says "Well I'm going to put on a bandage on this cut while you remember."

"I'll help," Nick says a bit too enthusiastically.

Monroe gathers the materials needed then sit himself in front of Nick on his bed. "Now tell me what the deal is with you getting attacked."

"It wasn't just some random wesen attack. It was reapers again. I lied to Alex. They are definitely dead and their heads are being shipped back where they came from as we speak."

"Why are they attacking you again?"

"I don't know but I'm going to have to find out. Monroe, he scratched you pretty bad. This is going to sting."

Nick didn't give him any time to prepare himself before he applied the stinging solution to the cut. Monroe let out a growl in response. "Oh calm down you big puppy it's over now," Nick teased. "But don't worry I'll make sure they don't come for you again."

"You can't guarantee that. Unless you plan on being with me every second of the day."

"I wouldn't be opposed to that," Nick says as he finishes up.

Monroe turns to Nick and says "I wouldn't either if I didn't already have my own guard."

"You honestly think Alex can protect you from a reaper?" Nick says feeling a bit offended.

"Well he was ready to protect me from you," Monroe replies as he stands to get a new shirt.

"I wasn't a real threat."

"I know that but…who else would be brave enough to face a Grimm. By that alone I think if faced with a reaper he will be just fine."

Nick was perplexed at Monroe's reaction until a thought hit him. "You think that's attractive don't you? You like that he's a blutbad like you and he's a wild one at that," he says crossing his arms.

Monroe smiles and says shyly "Maybe."

"Monroe! Is that like your type now?" Nick whined.

"I wouldn't say it's my type but…I'm so…closed off, you know, and he's just…him. Whatever him happens to be each day I see him," Monroe replies. He knew that it was just the excitement of the day but he was attracted to Alex at least in a superficial kind of way. The guy was handsome and strong, what was there not to like?

Nick rolls his eyes and says "I'm glad you like him but he's only given me more scars that are going to have to take time to heal."

"It's not his fault, completely. He thought you would hurt me."

"Ugh whatever, Monroe."

Monroe now finally dressed turns to Nick and asks "Oh don't worry, Nick. You'll always be my knight in shining armor."

"I better be," Nick agrees. Their conversation now ended the two begin to leave. One last question still lays heavy upon Nick's mind. He can't seem to decipher why it does but still he has to ask. "Monroe," he says hesitantly.

"What is it?" Monroe answers with his hand on the doorknob.

"Earlier when you introduced Alex you didn't say what he was to you. So you two aren't official?"

Monroe leans his back against the door and says "I guess not. You can see that I like him but…I…we haven't talked about being official. I think I would like to be though. He makes me happy."

Something about hearing those words from Monroe made Nick's heart stop for a few minutes. He wanted Monroe to be happy as any good friend would. _I even encouraged him to ask Alex out. So, then, why does him being with him make me feel this way._ But the real question was: What exactly was it that Nick was feeling? _Am I happy for him, scared for him or am I just jealous of someone else taking up his time? _These weren't questions to think about now when Alex was right downstairs so Nick decided to contemplate their answers some other time.

After a pause between them, Nick says "I'm glad you're happy."

Monroe smiles and says "Thanks. I want you to spend more time with us. I want you to see him the way that I do, Nick."

"Okay, maybe we all can hang out sometime."

"I'd like that."

They descend that stairs to see Alex on the couch with a bag of ice to the side of his face where Nick had punched him, Monroe went to sit beside him and examine the bump.

"Is it bad?" Alex asks removing the bag to reveal a blue and purple region of his face.

"Not really. Most of the swelling as gone down. It's just discolored. I think you'll be okay."

"I'm sorry I hit you so hard," Nick says.

"It's cool. I attacked you," Alex replies with a smile. "Monroe, I actually have to go. Something has come up with my commission."

"Oh, okay. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe not tomorrow morning but that afternoon I'm going to a friend's showing and I would love it if you would be my date."

"Of course! That sounds fantastic."

"Wonderful. I'll see you tomorrow night then. Nick, you can come along as well if you like. I don't know if art is your thing but I think it would be nice if we all did something together."

"I would love to but I'm working late at the station tomorrow," Nick said.

"Too bad. Maybe some other time. Well I am going to make my exit," he says as he kisses Monroe goodbye. "It was nice meeting you, Nick."

When he shuts the door close behind him Monroe says "C'mon Nick. Let's get you patched up now."

He takes Nick's hand and leads him into the kitchen to begin bandaging. When that's done the pair take their usual spots on Monroe's couch. The rest of the night goes as nights between them usually do. They talk, eat, drink, and then watch a movie until one of them falls asleep. Both Nick and Monroe fell back into this rhythm that had been neglected but would never be forgotten. This rhythm beat on as their lived did in perfect sync with one another.

**A/N: Hey everyone! So that is chapter 9! How did you like it? Leave me a review to tell me of your thoughts. It took me a while to do this chapter and I think it is one of the longest I have ever written for this story. For next chapter, all I can say is that it's going to be good. Thanks for reading from Maria and Monroe. **


	10. Be All Mine

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 10 of Why Won't You Love Me? Sorry it's been a minute but honestly life has seriously caught up with me and this story has been lagging in the department of my mind where I create it. I have been thinking about it though and how exactly I want it to go so I'm going to remind you all that I will never forget about this story until it is finished. Thanks to all of you who continue to read and follow this story because it is definitely a journey for me as it is for all of you. Also if you have reviewed thank you so much as seeing those keep me going when I have a major block. Anywho, I'll see you all at the end and enjoy this chapter. **

For the first time in a long time Nick was bored at work. Fortunately for the city, crime had been down for the past few weeks. Nick was unsure of how long that would last in a place like Portland, where crazy and unexplainable things lurked around every corner but he knew should enjoy it while it lasted. _Maybe Juliette and I can do something fun together_, he thought to himself. The pair had not spent much time together as Nick had been drenched in wesen-related cases that took much of his time. The last time they even got a chance to chat was a few nights ago over takeout. In fact, it wasn't even a chat as they mostly sat in silence while something on Juliette's phone had her full attention. Nick will admit to missing her overbearing tendencies for sometimes he found comfort in someone caring about his wellbeing as much as Juliette did. There was no other way to confirm her closeness or that she was even still interested. The feeling confirmed for him that sometimes you can't know that you love something until its gone.

"Hello? Earth to Nick," Hank says as he takes a seat at his adjacent desk. "You've been spacing out all day. Everything okay?"

"Um…yeah…. sure, I just have a lot on my mind. It's been so slow lately."

"What's on your mind?" Hank says turning towards his partner.

"Things with Juliette. We haven't been the same lately."

"I'm sorry about that. But hey since things are slow here maybe that will give you two time to get back to normal."

Nick nodded his head in agreement. "I thought about that but I don't know. What if we've gone too far to come back?"

"Well that all depends on whether or not you want to come back," Hank replied.

The pair give each other a knowing look as Hank returns to his paperwork and Nick is left with his thoughts once more.

* * *

The sun was shining very brightly on one spring day in Portland. Alex's hand brushed slightly against Monroe's and within seconds the two were clasped together. The pair had been spending a lot of time together on similarly small dates. However, Alex had noticed that they spent a lot of time indoors and so they went for a walk on this particular day. Their other evenings included art galleries, Netflix binging, bowling and experimenting with several recipes Alex saw on Pinterest. The blutbad found that he had a series of complicated feelings about Alex; the majority being good. He couldn't help but say that he had doubts. _I can't keep this up_, he thought to himself. _What if he grows bored of me?_ If he was being truthful with himself none of these seemed to matter much to Alex as far as Monroe could see. By this point the two knew each other pretty well and Monroe liked the person he had gotten to know. When he was with Alex things were very simple. Alex tended to bring out many things in Monroe that he had not known were present before.

"Monroe," Alex said taking him away from his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry I kinda zoned out there," Monroe apologized.

"It's alright. Now that I have you back, I need to ask you something." Alex says as he leads them to a nearby bench.

The pair sit for a moment before Alex turns to Monroe and says "Are you having fun, today?"

Monroe smiles and says "Yes, of course. It's always great when I get to see you."

"Good and I like seeing you. I would really like to continue," Alex says nervously as he entwines his fingers with Monroe's.

Monroe realizes that he has never seen Alex so fidgety and for some reason he refused to look at him. So he gave Alex's a reassuring squeeze so that me might continue.

"It's just that we have been spending a lot of time together and I…," Alex says stopping. He takes a breath and says "Listen, I really like you and I want you to be with me…exclusively."

Monroe's eyes go wide as his mouth curls into a wide smile. He pulls Alex closer then gifts him with a soft kiss that only grows deeper as its accepted and Alex's arms find their way around Monroe's waist.

"So, I'm taking that as a yes," Alex says when the two part.

"A definite yes," Monroe replies as he brings his boyfriend in for another kiss.

* * *

Nick came home from work with a planned agenda. He was going to take Hank's advice and try to make things work between him and Juliette. Fortunately, there was a multitude of things going on in Portland that weekend. Nick had researched several and decided on the perfect places for them to spend time together. When he walked through the door he was pretty excited for the events he had set up.

"Juliette," he called into the house but received no answer. He looked around only to find her curled up on the couch with her cell phone capturing so much of her attention that she didn't hear him come in.

Growing somewhat frustrated Nick takes the phone from her hands and repeats "Juliette."

"Hey! What was that for?" She replies clearly aggravated.

"I wanted to talk with you about something," Nick says adopting a calmer tone.

"Oh! You actually want to pay attention to me now," she says scornfully while snatching for her phone only for Nick to place it out of her reach.

"Listen, I know things haven't been the best between us lately but I want to fix that. I'm going to be off from work for a few days," he says as he places the phone on a nearby table and takes Juliette into his arms. "So I planned for us to have some time together. I know you think that I haven't been giving you the attention you want but I really wanted to fix that," he says placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

She stares at him blankly for a few moments before quickly picking up her phone on the table behind him and silently walking away. Nick watches as she walks away from him typing in her next text message along the way.

"Juliette! I'm trying here!" Nick yells after her.

"Are you _really_?" she questions as she turns to face him with fury brewing in her eyes. "Nick, I can think of several times where I have reached out to you and have then been met _no_ response whatsoever and now when I _stop_ trying you expect me to just jump right in for you. That's _not_ how _any_ of this works," she descends that stairs to stare the Grimm down as she almost growls, "Try harder."

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Nick says as he takes an ax to a nearby tree. "What does she want from me, huh?" He slams another blow to the tree sending wood chips into the air. "She wanted my attention and she just turned me away!" Another blow. "I mean I had it all planned out and she didn't even give me a chance." Another blow. "WHAT DOES SHE WANT!" The Grimm yells as he sticks another blow into the thick tree. Nick, now out of breath, tries to dislodge the ax only to find that the last blow had struck so deep that his weapon was now stuck in the tree. He tries a few frustrated pulls only to fall to the cool ground with a defeated sigh.

"Do you feel better now?" Monroe says as he walks over to sit by his friend.

"No," Nick deadpans. "I just don't get it. Why doesn't she want to try and fix us? She's always on her phone now too. I can barely talk to her when I do get to see her."

"Nick, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah. I am too."

Monroe gives a sigh as he takes in the image of his forlorn friend. His eyes convey every ounce of his current distress but also how fast his mind must be racing to find a way to fix it. He couldn't let Nick stay like this. He thought for a while of how to cheer up his friend when a lightbulb suddenly clicked on in his head.

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere," Monroe asks smiling down at his friend.

Raising an eyebrow Nick says "Where?"

"Not telling."

"Monroe!"

"Just come along anyway. Don't think so much, I know you're doing too much of it right now."

Nick sighs but agrees to join his friend on whatever adventure he had planned for them. Monroe was correct. The Grimm had a lot on his mind at the moment. He could see it in the way his face continued to wrinkle with distress. Monroe believed it was his job as Nick's best friend to help and think of a way to change his situation. He knew things with Juliette were bad but he didn't think that they had drifted so far apart.

"You're doing it again," Monroe says as he continues to drive.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. Where are we going again?"

"We, my friend, are going somewhere so that you can clear your head."

"How wonderfully vague of you, Monroe," Nick teases.

Monroe smiles as he pulls into to Club 360 Degrees. "Well here we are."

"I took you to this club," Nick observes.

"Yes. I also went here with Rosalie and met Alex. I think this club has some luck in it."

"How are you and Alex, by the way?"

"That's not important right now. You are important. Let's go."

Nick sighs and gives himself the mental note to ask about it later.

They walk into the club and Nick is almost overwhelmed by the flashing strobe lights and loud music.

"So this is supposed to clear my mind?" Nick says eyeing the room.

"Not so much to clear as to distract," Monroe says as he leads Nick to the dance floor. He begins to dance but soon notices that his companion was much less enthusiastic. "Oh c'mon Nick."

Truthfully, Nick did want to have fun with Monroe and appreciated that his friend was trying to make him feel better but he just wasn't in the mood.

"Monroe, it's nice that you're trying to cheer me up but…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Nick," Monroe says as he leads Nick to the center of the dance floor. There everyone is pressed so close together that the oxygen almost doesn't flow to them and instead they breath in heat and sweat both of which can keep anyone dancing long into the night. Monroe was hoping the intense atmosphere would encourage Nick. "Listen, this deep in you either dance or get trampled," Monroe yells over the music.

"I feel forced!" Nick yells back.

Taking his hand and bringing him closer Monroe says "That's kinda the point!"

The Grimm rolled his eyes as he danced close to Monroe. The music bumped through the speakers until it filled not only to room but everyone in it as well. They were now a part of one giant mass as they shake and sway to the beat of the music. It was infectious and soon Nick was caught up in the atmosphere. He and Monroe moved together through every song as they sang with the lyrics and danced with the other members of the mass of people that overtook the dance floor. They did occasionally switch partners but mostly the pair were practically glued to each other. As much as they were pushed together by the crowd they were also simply drawn together in a way where nothing could separate them.

Soon the pair needed to break from the excitement of the dance floor and went to sit by the bar for a few minutes. After ordering their drinks Monroe turns to Nick and says "Well, you seem like you're having fun."

He smiles and says "Yeah I am. Thanks for taking me out. I needed this."

Monroe returns his smile and says "I'm glad your finally having fun. The evening is still young however. We're going to go all night. I know of a few other places I think we should check out."

"Cool. I guess I'm down for whatever tonight."

Through the night the pair visited many of the bars and night clubs Portland had to offer. They danced and drank to until most places closed up for the night. At the end of their fun Monroe took a very drunk Nick home.

He walked a very drunk Nick into his house and upstairs to his guest bedroom. As he laid the Grimm down he threw a blanket over him and turned out the light.

"Monroe," Nick said lazily. The blutbad could smell the heavy alcohol on his voice and hear it in the way he slurred his name.

"Yeah Nick."

"Monroe, stay with me please," Nick says as he sits up and stares at Monroe pleadingly.

"Nick, I…"

"Please," the Grimm whines.

Monroe sighs as he walks beside the bed and a pair of hands drag him down into it. Monroe is frozen as Nick snuggles himself against Monroe. His arms wrapping around his waist and his head finding the perfect position on Monroe's shoulder.

"You happy now," Monroe asks as he runs a hand through Nicks hair.

The Grimm nods and moves his body closer to Monroe and entwines their legs. Monroe was tense at first. He felt slightly guilty as he thought about Alex. _He'd be so upset if he saw me like this? _But the Blutbad couldn't say he minded being so close to Nick. _I mean we've cuddled before I guess. _Comforted with his flimsy excuses Monroe relaxed.

"Monroe," the Grimm uttered.

"Nick, go to sleep," Monroe commanded. It had been a long night for them both.

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight."

"Good."

"I wish I could be with you all the time. Everything sucks when I'm not with you. I go home and there's no one there. No one who cares about me. Juliette…Juliette she doesn't…" Monroe could her emotion swelling in Nick's voice.

Monroe takes Nick's face in his hands and says "Hey, calm down." He kisses the Grimm's forehead and continues "It's okay Nick. Just go to sleep."

"Will you stay with me?" Nick asks his voice wavering slightly.

"Yeah I'll stay."

"You promise. You'll stay until I wake up tomorrow."

"Yes. I promise. Just go to sleep okay. You're really drunk."

"Am not!" Nick protested.

Monroe laughs and says "Yes you are." He laughed more as he saw Nick pout. Monroe grew brave and kissed the Grimm's forehead again.

The two stared at each other in the dark for a moment. The only illumination was the hallway lights coming in from the slight crack in the door. Suddenly, Nick reached out and pulled Monroe into a kiss. The blutbad began to pull away but was caught in Nick's embrace and unable to escape as Nick's fingers firmly grasped a chunk of Monroe's hair. He knew he should be trying to get away but he had to admit that he enjoyed their current closeness. So, he kissed Nick back and the cop responded by pressing them closer together. Soon Nick's hand found the hem of Monroe's shirt then they found their way up his chest. "Nick…" Monroe tried to protest but it was no use as the Grimm continued to kiss him. He moved from his lips to his cheek to his neck where to spent a long time licking the skin between this neck and color bone causing the blutbad to release an involuntary moan. His mouth trailed back up the blutbad's neck and found his lips once more as his tongue slid over his lips and continued the action until it was allowed entry into Monroe's mouth. The wesen could feel himself about to woge if he let Nick continue but he didn't want him to stop either. He grabbed Nick by the waist and pulled him closer instead. The two parted after several minutes but now both were out of breath and Nick had resumed his former snuggling position against Monroe.

"I love you, Monroe. I always have."

Monroe lay there for a moment unsure of how to respond. He decided that Nick was just too drunk to know what he was doing or saying. _Hell, I might be a little tipsy too. _

"Just sleep Nick. Its late."

"No!" he protested. "Say you love me too."

"Will you go to sleep if I say it?" Monroe says getting into a comfortable position next to Nick.

"Yes. I just want to hear you say it but only if you mean it."

"Okay. I love you, Nick."

Nick lets out a small giggle followed by a hiccup as he lays his head against Monroe. "I knew it."

Monroe smiles as he wraps his arm around Nick and resumes combing through his hair. "Sure you did."

"Good night, Monroe."

"Night Nick."

* * *

The next morning Nick awoke to a massive headache and the sound of a snoring Blutbad against him. The Grimm barely remembered the night before. The few things he could recall include a few too many drinks and blinking lights. He did not remember anything past that; especially if it meant ending up in the same bed as Monroe. Nick had to admit that he wasn't all that disappointed with his current situation. His friend was warm and Nick did find the arm wrapped around him to be comforting and did enjoy the intimacy that was their entwined limbs. The thought of simply falling back asleep was very tempting but his thoughts were halted as Monroe suddenly awoke.

He stretched his now aching limbs and let out a yawn before turning to see a smiling Grim beside him. "Hey," he says simply.

"Hey, Monroe."

"You seemed to have fun last night." Monroe says turning to face his friend.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't remember much of it."

Monroe lets out a chuckle and says "I guess you wouldn't. You were pretty drunk last night. Don't worry I didn't let anything bad happen to you."

"Oh really? So, you didn't take the prime opportunity to take advantage of me in my intoxicated state?" Nick teased.

"If anything you took advantage of me. No sooner had you called me to you than had you pulled me into bed with you and refused to let me leave. I tried to be gentleman about it but you refused. You left your mark on my too," Monroe says showing him the brown bruise forming where Nick had kissed him.

Nick felt the heat rising in his face "I'm just going to go jump off a cliff now."

Monroe laughs and says "Don't worry about it. I know you didn't know what you were doing."

"What happened last night?" Nick asked sitting up with eyes wide open now.

"It's not important. We didn't sleep together or anything. But you just asked me to stay with you and I agreed."

"Then we made out" Nick continued looking for any sign of regret in Monroe's face.

"Yeah. I'm not going to make a big deal out of it. I mean we were both a little out of it. Besides I remember it and you were a good kisser."

Nick smiles and says "I know I am."

"Oh, and so modest too," Monroe teases.

"Did you have fun last night besides?" Nick says as he laughs.

"Yeah, it was nice. I got to party with my best friend." He says smiling brightly at Nick. "Did you?"

"Yeah. It distracted me for a little while." Truthfully, the night was very much needed as he had so much negative energy to dispel. Nick's only regret about the night was that he couldn't remember kissing Monroe. Everything else didn't seem like such a loss. "What time is it?"

Monroe turned to the clock on his dresser and says "Almost ten thirty."

"Hmm well I am off for the rest of the week," Nick says as he moves closer to Monroe. "Do you want to continue to be my snuggle buddy?"

Monroe smiles down at him and says "I would, except I have work to do unfortunately. I need to get _something_ done before I go see Alex later today."

"You two still seeing each other?" Nick asks his heart sinking a bit at Monroe's refusal to be close to him.

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend now, actually. He makes me happy, Nick."

"Oh, really?" Nick says trying to hide disappointment. Not really knowing the source yet, he tried his best to make it go away until it could be brought back for further examination.

"Uh huh. He's very new and different for me. Like he's not my usual type and I suppose that might be attractive to me. He's very sweet too and adventurous and clever," Monroe says smiling as he continues to think of Alex. Nick tries not to notice. "I'm really happy right now, Nick. I'd be happier if the two of you got to spend some time together."

"Perhaps we can sometime," Nick says blandly.

"Like…perhaps…today," Monroe says staring pleadingly at Nick.

"Monroe, I don't know about that."

"Please! Nick I really want the two of you to be friends."

Nick sighs and says "I guess. But only if you spend at least another thirty minutes here with me."

Monroe smiles brightly as he brings Nick closer to him. The Grimm responds by resuming his former position but now with a hand entangling itself in Monroe's curls.

"I will spend ten minutes with you and then I really have to go. I really do have work to get done," Monroe says placing his forehead next to Nick's.

"Tell me about your new project."

"Are you sure? Clocks aren't really your thing."

"True, but they are your thing. Tell me."

Monroe smiled and began to go into detail about these rare grandfather clocks and the adventures he had trying to find the correct materials for their restoration. Nick listened intently occasionally asking questions when Monroe used terms he was unfamiliar with. It was nice, Nick thought, to get to have a genuine conversation with Monroe. No wesen related case to solve, no Juliette to agonize over but rather just two friends, laying close to one another as they talk about simple things.

When their time was up and Monroe's story finished the blutbad said "Okay, I've held up my end of the bargain. So, you owe me and Alex a date."

Nick sighed "Alright, I am an honest man. Where are we going?"

"There is this gaming restaurant that he wants to take me to. It should be fun I think," Monroe says an excited glow hitting his eyes.

"I think so too."

"Great! I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

Nick simply lay there trying to absorb whatever warmth Monroe left behind. When the area finally did grow cold he sighed and began to wonder how he would get through the rest of the day.

**A/N: So that's your chapter. I tried to make this kind of long for you since I've been gone for so long. Exams are coming up which means that it will be summer and therefore that hopefully means I'll have more time to write. Thank you all for sticking with this story though. I really appreciate it. Thanks to all the newcomers who have favorited and followed. If there is something you would like to see in this story let me know and I'll take it into considerations. Thanks to shiori07 for encouraging me and giving me the whole idea for Monroe, Alex and Nick's date. That as well as some other interesting events will take place next chapter. Love you all for continuing to check on this story and for following it. Remember to review! Until next time, thanks again from Maria and Monroe. **


	11. I Still Get Jealous

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Thanks again for tuning in to this chapter 11 of Why Won't You Love Me? I'm so encouraged by all the reviews and favorites this story has gotten. I love all of you and thank you so much for supporting my most popular story. Ya'll are the absolute best. Stay awesome and enjoy! **

That night Nick stood in front of the mirror trying to make sure he looked his absolute best. He wanted to make sure that tonight went perfect. The man was dressed casually in a simple grey t-shirt with dark jeans and a black leather jacket. Finally, when he was done fumbling with his hair he stepped out of the bathroom and made his way to the front door. On his way out he noticed Juliette curled up on their couch and smiling gleefully at her phone. Nick sighed forlornly and walked out the door without saying goodbye.

Nick arrived a few minutes early to their date. He sat in his car gathering himself for the intense awkwardness that was bound to ensue. He didn't know how he would handle seeing Monroe with someone else. He was happy his friend had found someone but, he also couldn't help but be jealous of Alex. He had something Nick had always wanted: unlimited access to Monroe. Alex got to be close to him, laugh with him, chill with him, and not counting a particularly drunken night, Alex had the immense pleasure of being able to kiss Monroe as much as he chose. Truthfully, Nick did not want to go on the outing, however, he had made an exchange with Monroe and had to honor it. The Grimm sighed, shoved himself out his car and made his way to the entrance.

The date was taking place at Dennis and Baxter an interesting restaurant-arcade mix. As Nick walked in he was hit with the roaring sounds of coins sliding into slots and cheer after goals were landed by favorite sports teams. He took a deep breath as he was reassured that if he needed to get out of being the third wheel he could certainly find somewhere to hide in the crowd.

"Nick!" Monroe says cheerfully. The blutbad was clad in his usual attire of a neat sweater and a pair of jeans; beside him was Alex.

After the incident at Monroe's home Nick could only ever picture Alex in his woged form. Now, he was given a chance to truly consider the man before him. Alex was about Monroe's height with, what the Grimm considered unruly, dark hair and light grey eyes. He was slender yet muscular and the fitted, plain white dress shirt with sleeves rolled at the elbow and dark pants he was wearing only made the fact more obvious. Nick regarded the wesens bright smile and the overall coolness he exuded as he stood beside Monroe with his jacket casually thrown over his shoulder. _No wonder Monroe is fascinated by him_, Nick thought. He couldn't doubt that Alex was attractive. Therefore, on that side of things Nick couldn't blame Monroe for spending so much time with his boyfriend. The Grimm began to feel slightly self-conscience about his own appearance after seeing Alex. He began casually trying to fix his hair and straighten his jacket but soon found the action ridiculous. _Ugh! Nothing I can do about it now!_ The Grimm realized.

"Hey, Monroe!" Nick says embracing his friend.

"Good to see you again Nick," Alex says with his hand outstretched.

"Same to you, Alex" He says taking it. "This is a nice place. I gotta say I've never been here before."

"Oh, well it will be an experience for you then. I don't come here very often but I thought Monroe might enjoy it," Alex says looking fondly toward Monroe which causes the other blutbad to smile back brightly.

"I think I found a table for us while I was waiting," Nick says interrupting the pair.

"Great!" Monroe replies while Nick leads the way.

The trio's night goes on fairly smoothly from there. Monroe tries his best to always keep Nick involved in the conversation and to keep things light and casual. Nick hadn't realized that the pair spend almost every day together so he was a bit lost whenever they brought up one of the myriad of moments they spent together. No matter how jealous the couple made him, Nick couldn't help but fall in love with how happy his best friend seemed. _I want to make him that happy,_ Nick thought.

"Alright, you'll have to excuse me have to hit up a bathroom really quickly. I'll be right back," Monroe says as he gets up to leave but not before affectionately kissing Alex's forehead. Nick tries not to look too annoyed at their public display.

"So Nick," Alex begins. "What's it like being a Grimm _and_ a cop?"

"I just do my best. It was different at first but Monroe helped me with the early stages. I didn't know anything about wesen until he taught me what he knew."

"Yeah, Monroe talks about you a lot."

"All good things I hope," Nick says jokingly.

"Actually, yes, it's nothing but good things. You two have been through many things together. He's incredibly fond of you. If it weren't for a shame I'd think you two were together," Alex says now staring Nick down. He said it pleasantly enough but Nick could hear the silent challenge in his voice.

"Monroe and I are just great friends. I've been with my girlfriend, Juliette since we met. I'm very fond of Monroe but it's nothing more than friendship," Nick says in the most reassuring way possible. Alex would not be the first to believe that Nick and Monroe were a couple but he would be the first Nick would bother to correct. If they didn't know Nick personally there was no point in saying differently. Besides, it was good to imagine.

"Hmmm, is that so? I'm glad you guys are so close though. You mean a lot to him so, I'm hoping that we can become friends as well," the blutbad says with a smile. There was something about the set Nick on edge. He couldn't quite place why, however.

Nick finds himself forcing a smile as he sees Monroe walking towards them. "I'm back. Did you guys already order?"

"Yeah I ordered for you. I hope that's okay," Alex responds.

"That's fine. Thanks. Hey, Nick you okay?"

"I'm good. Just glad to be out."

* * *

The rest of the dinner was fairly normal as the trio chatted and joked lightly. Nick couldn't help but notice Alex passive aggressiveness when it came to him. The way he made a point to hold Monroe close and be affectionate. It was like he knew the perfect way to annoy the hell out him. _Is this what Juliette and I look like to Monroe,_ Nick thought to himself. If so, he would have to apologize to his friend. No one should have to be a third wheel to this couple.

When dinner was finished Nick made his way to a secluded corner of the arcade. He couldn't take much more of Alex, and what he saw as him deliberately toying with him. He had found a simple racing game to play to get his mind off things. Monroe, Juliette and Nick had been out together before, especially in the beginning stages of he and Monroe's relationship. Tonight, however, was the first time tat Nick ever truly thought about those outings. _Did I ever make him feel like this?_ He remembered taking him out once and he seemed to be okay then. _We had fun…but then again if I can fake it, so can he. _If Nick had his way in this moment, he would take Monroe away and they would hang out at his house then hopefully relive the kiss Nick was too drunk to , a new thought came to mind. It was strange to consider and Nick tried to shove it away as soon as it came. _Did he ever feel this way about me? _Nick considered it for a moment but knew it couldn't be true. _He would have said something if he did. _

When Nick had finally beat the high score on the console he scanned the area for the happy couple. He found them jovially competing against each other at a dance game. He grinned as he began to memorize Monroe's smiling face while he concentrated on the game. His friend looked so happy in that moment and Nick couldn't help but feel the same. When the game was won by Alex the pair called him over to join them.

"I'm declaring that Alex has cheated because there is no way I lost this game," Monroe says as he steps off the platform.

"Don't be a sore loser. What can I say? I got sick moves." Alex teases as he dances in place.

Monroe pouts and puts an arm around Nick. "You know, Alex, my good friend here is one heck of a dancer."

"Oh! Do I sense a challenge coming on?" Alex says leaning against the console.

The pair both look to Nick expectantly. "I'll give it a shot."

"Great. But be warned Grimm, I won't go easy on you," Alex says.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Enough talk! Let's dance," Monroe says pressing start.

Then the pair begin to follow the steps on the screen. Nick, having played a game similar, knows that it's not simply about following the moves but also about how fast you can move. He tries to step as quickly as possible and the arrows move to accommodate his speed. Nick looks over to Alex whose face is in full on focus. He sees that they are only ten points apart with Alex in the lead. Nick focuses again and tries his best to catch up.

When the song ends, both men are out of breath. They look up and see that Nick had won by two points and beat the highest score on the game. "Yeah! I am avenged."

Nick smiles as he sees the score and gives a bow to Alex. "A formidable foe you were."

Alex, looking slightly unpleased, returns the gesture. "Likewise."

As the stream of tickets flow from the machine Nick collects them and makes his way to the counter to see what prize he had won for his efforts. The Grimm had a choice of whatever top shelf plush animal or toy he wanted. He eyes the prizes for a few seconds before finally landing on a large plush wolf. He smiled brightly and selected it.

"For you," Nick says simply giving the toy to Monroe.

Nick cherished how wide with happiness Monroe's eyes grew as he spotted the plushie. "This is amazing! Thank you so much."

"No problem! I thought you would like it."

"I do!"

"It's cute," Alex deadpans as he eyes the toy.

Nick smiles at how clearly annoyed the wesen is that he lost. _Now who's the third wheel_.

The trio's adventures continue as Alex tries to get a rematch. Alex does manage to win a few games but mostly Nick reigned victorious. By the end of the night Nick had scored Monroe eight large stuffed animals and Alex had three.

"I can't possibly take all these home with me," Monroe says his arms heavy leaden with plush toys.

"Yes you can!" Nick and Alex say in unison. The pair stare at each other momentarily but soon brush it off as their attention is turned back to Monroe.

"I'll help you put some of these in your car," Nick offers.

"Don't worry. I got it," Alex says a little too forcefully. "It's a good thing that we took my car instead of the motorcycle."

"Yeah, I don't even know where I'm going to put all these. Nick, you should at least keep the Teddy Bear Cop," Monroe says handing him a large teddy bear in a Portland PD uniform, black sunglasses and a doughnut in its hand.

Nick smiles and accepts. "Fine but only this one because it's adorably cliché."

"I had fun tonight, Nick. Thanks for coming out with me and Alex."

When Nick looked at Monroe in that moment he saw everything that he loved most about the blutbad. The fact that he could make him that happy warmed Nick's heart. Right then, there was nothing he wanted to do more than to ensure that Monroe looked that way all the time and that he was always the cause.

"We had a fair trade," Nick says as he runs a hand through his friends' hair. The memory of the event causes Monroe to blush slightly.

"Alright, everything is in the car," Alex declared. "It was good to see you again, Nick."

"Same to you. Maybe we'll get to hang out again sometime."

"Absolutely, this was the best," Monroe says as he hugs Nick goodbye.

"Night you two."

"Goodnight!" They respond in unison.

Nick watches as the pair walk back to Alex's car hand in hand. In any circumstances Nick might have been a little bothered about not going home with Monroe, as he usually did on these outings, but with his large winning streak and the privilege of seeing Monroe be so happy and smile at him the way he did, Nick felt as though he had a part of Monroe for the night. He planned to hold onto it tightly.

* * *

Monroe was elated at how well the night went. He had to admit that he was unsure at the beginning but it turned out better than he could have imagined. Nick and Alex were such different people but somehow they seemed to have mashed well together tonight. It was important to Monroe that the two men at least be civil with each other as they both meant great deals to the blutbad.

The night was apparently full of good things. Monroe had also convinced Alex to stay over. Previously, Alex always seemed to find an excuse not to stay with him but for some reason, tonight he did not protest at all. Monroe was excited to find out what it would be like to wake up next to him.

When Monroe finishes stuffing the last of his prizes in the closet he plops himself onto his bed slightly exhausted from the evenings events. He had chosen to keep one of the animals out. The wesen rolls over to admire the large wolf plushy sitting solemnly in a nearby chair. Monroe smiles to himself as he thinks of his best friend. He seemed so happy as he won prizes. _He does always like a good competition_, Monroe thinks to himself.

Suddenly, Monroe is brought out of his thoughts by Alex as he climbs into bed next to his boyfriend. "Hi," the blutbad says as he pulls Monroe into a light kiss.

"Hi. Did you have fun tonight?" Monroe asks as he snuggles closer to him and finds a comfortable spot in Alex's arms.

"Yeah I did. I see why you and Nick are friends."

"Oh, did you like him?"

"I suppose he's okay. I don't know him enough."

"I'll take that for now. I hope you guys can be friends," Monroe says kissing Alex's forehead.

"Hmm, maybe we will," Alex says returning Monroe's kiss. The blutbad continues and moves from Monroe's forehead to his nose to his cheek and finally finding his lips. This time Alex refuses to let Monroe go as he deepens the kiss and positions himself on top of Monroe. When Alex does pull away he stares down at the now blushing wesen and smiles. "You're so cute," he says as he resumes passionately kissing his partner. Monroe smiles through each of them as he can't think of a time when he was so happy and felt so wanted by someone. He wraps his arms around Alex and pulls him closer as he runs his fingers through the wesens dark hair. He begins to feel Alex rub himself against him as they continue. "Let me have you," Alex says when they finally part.

A slightly breathless Monroe stares up at a disheveled Alex in wonder. He could see the desire in the man's eyes. He smiled and nodded giving his consent. As soon as he did Alex continued his exploration of Monroe. His hand found a patch of the blutbad's curls and grabbed onto them tightly. Monroe found a moan escaping his lips before he could stop it. Monroe felt compelled to return the favor as he forced his tongue into Alex's mouth making the other sigh with pleasure. "Monroe…" he called breathlessly as his hands find their way to the hem of Monroe's shirt and beyond. Alex continues to leave a trail of kisses from Monroe's mouth to his cheek to his jaw as he gently caresses him. Every place he touches sets Monroe on fire as he tilts his head back in pleasure, giving Alex a chance to continue his trail of kisses there.

"Ow!" Monroe cries out suddenly as Alex bites down hard on his neck. "Alex, that hurt!" he says massaging his throbbing shoulder.

"Good! I hope it leaves a scar!" Alex growls, anger glowing red in his eyes.

Monroe, thoroughly confused, asks "What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

Alex doesn't respond as he silently gets up and begins to get dressed.

"Alex! Talk to me," Monroe says grabbing his shoulders only for Alex to forcefully shrug him off. The blutbad sighs and says gently "If I did something you weren't okay with just tell me. I'll understand."

"If you didn't want to be with me anymore Monroe, all you had to do was tell me!"

"What are you talking about? I haven't been with anyone else besides you," Monroe defends.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to your neck," Alex says a hurt look in his eyes.

Monroe furrows his brow and walks over to a mirror on his dresser and sees the object of Alex's aggression. The wesen gives a heavy sigh and the cloud of his confusing clears. "Listen, I can explain this."

"Of course you can. It was just a onetime thing, an accident really. It's nothing for me to be worried about because it didn't mean anything to you," Alex mocks. "Well, I don't want to hear it Monroe! I 've heard enough excuses!"

Monroe stares wide eyed at the blutbad before him. He had never seen Alex so angry. It was such a contrast from the laughing and mischievous creature he was used to. After the anger, Monroe could see what it really was: hurt.

"It's not like that, Alex," Monroe says calmly.

"Fine then! Tell me what it's like!" Alex growls giving Monroe a rough shove. "I bet this will be real original!"

Monroe takes a deep breath and thinks carefully about his words. He knew with one misstep the landmine that was Alex's temper would explode on him. He would have to tread lightly.

"Okay, so…last night Nick called me because he was having issues with his girlfriend. He was angry and hurt and just not in good place. I took him out to a few clubs and bars to get his mind off things. It was fun but Nick had a bit too much to drink and was really drunk. I took him back here so he could crash in my guest room. Before I knew what was happening, because I was a little tipsy myself, he dragged me close to him and he kissed me. That's how I got the hicky. It _was _an accident and I feel terrible for not telling you. Nick didn't even remember it happening until I told him that morning and he felt terrible and apologized to me."

Monroe sighed when he finished. He tried to say it all as calmly as he could but from the expression on Alex's face he couldn't tell whether or not he had done a good job. "I understand, if you're still mad at me. I would be too if that happened and you hadn't told me. I hadn't planned on telling you because I didn't see it as a big deal. I mean…it didn't mean anything and…" Monroe sighed as he began to trip over his words. "I'm not doing a good job of convincing you am I?"

When Monroe looked at Alex he saw the blutbad's eyes were still glowing red but they had calmed a bit. They were no longer the bright, blood red he had once seen and almost feared but were now smoldering like a dying fire.

"You let that Grimm have you that way?" Alex said with bitterness lacing his voice and clenched knuckles turning white.

"He didn't know what he was doing. He was drunk," Monroe defended.

Alex scoffs and says "Being drunk is no excuse! That's just what people use as a scapegoat for behavior they really wanted to do anyway. I knew he liked you from the moment I met him. Girlfriend my ass! She probably sees what I see and that's why they're having issues."

"Hey! Nick loves Juliette. I've seen them together. He and I…we've never been together. That was the first time he's ever done anything like that with me."

"Did you like it?"

"What kind of question is that!" Monroe says raising his voice for the first time.

"A sensible one! I need to…I need to know that you don't have feelings for him."

Monroe took a few deep breaths and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He had hoped to avoid this question with Alex. Their relationship was supposed to be about him moving forward and escaping those feelings but apparently they just came back around to haunt him.

"I had a crush on him once, for a long time. I thought I was in love with him."

Alex with a crushed expression scoffs and starts to leave once again before Monroe grabs his arm and pulls him close. "You're not letting me finish Alex."

"What is there to finish?" Alex responds defiantly.

"I don't feel what I used to for him anymore. I saw that he was never going to feel the same way and I left all that behind. Then, I met you."

"Do you mean that?" Alex says looking deeply into Monroe, searching for the lie.

"Yes. Alexander Hellman, you mean so much to me," Monroe says kissing him softly. "I only want to be with you."

"Of course you do. Monroe…I…ugh!" Alex stutters. "I'm sorry I bit you," he says finally. "It's just that I really like you, Monroe. I want to keep you all to myself."

"No, its fine. I would have been upset too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. I bet you absolutely despise Nick now."

"I don't trust him with you, that's for sure," Alex says as he wraps his arms around Monroe and presses him against his chest.

Monroe buries himself against Alex and smiles as he catches his scent. "Nick is harmless when he's sober."

"I'm not going to deny what I saw tonight, Monroe. He wants you and badly too."

"You're exaggerating. He would have done something about it if he had. I was single for a long time before I met you. He had plenty of time."

"I suppose. But like you said, he and his girlfriend are on the road to splits-ville now. It's a good time to start making confessions of love."

Monroe laughs and kisses Alex once more. "This isn't the time to worry about this. All you need to know is that I am all yours. I have no intention of changing that."

Alex smiles warmly down at Monroe and returns his kiss by once again leaving a trail of them from his lips to his cheek and to his jaw and neck before ghosting his lips over where he bit him. "I'm really sorry I bit you," the blutbad says kissing the spot gently.

"It's alright you were angry."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't hurt you because of that." Alex lifts his head to look at Monroe directly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

Monroe smiles at him and nods "You're forgiven. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Nick. I know it hurt your feelings."

"You're forgiven," Alex says kissing Monroe's nose.

The blutbad smiles. Relieved that everything was sorted out so easily and the tension in the room eased Monroe relaxed his tense shoulders a bit and sighed.

"You know you can make it up to me for biting me," Monroe says smiling up at Alex.

"How?"

Monroe takes Alex by the shoulders and shoves the confused man onto the bed then quickly climbs on top of him. "You can spend the night with me. Then, in the morning you'll have breakfast with me and give me the rest of your day where we can be lazy together and do nothing all day."

Alex smiles and says "That sounds perfect. But I can think of a few things that I'd like to do with you," He says continuing to gift Monroe with kisses. "One of this includes getting rid of this," he says referring to the healing hicky still present on Monroe's collarbone. Alex begins to roughly kiss and suck on the area until a new mark has been formed. "That's better."

* * *

He stood there frozen. There was no wind and since it was summer the air was humid and wet but still he had never felt a deeper cold. He couldn't feel anything as he stood motionless and took in the atrocious scene before him. _This can't be happening…. she…she wouldn't do that to me…she couldn't_. Nick tried to make excuses the way he always did with her. He tried to make it seem like a misunderstanding but there only one way to see this. Nick stood in his doorway staring blankly at the women who used to love him. There they were together, Captain Reynard and Juliette, barely clothed on his couch, staring back at him.

**A/N: Whoa! Well that really wasn't all that much of a shocker because I'm fairly certain you all guessed this would be coming at some point and if you didn't then that means I did something right and I hope you enjoyed that little "wow moment." In other news, Happy Anniversary to "Why Won't You Love Me?" which was two days ago on the 7****th****. I know I'm a bit late but that is because I had a bit of a tough time writing this chapter and things got a bit crazy these past few days. In any case, it's been wonderful writing this for a year and I really do love this story and I absolutely adore these characters. I'm so glad that as most popular story you have loved it as much as I have loved writing it. Thank you once more for your continued support and encouragement. I hope you like this anniversary chapter and will come back for more. Happy Birthday WWYLM! Thanks for a wonderful year from Maria and Monroe! **


	12. Running Away

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 12 of Why Won't You Love Me? You see the title. I'll save my long and insufferable rants for the bottom of the chapter. Enjoy! **

No one ever lays out for you what a good reaction to finding your girlfriend is cheating on you is. No one ever says anything past stay calm and rational. For Nick, rational might have been shooting them both right there or chopping his wesen boss's head off with his ax. However, tempting these options were, Nick did neither of them. He just watched as the pair scrambled to dress themselves.

"Nick I..." Reynard began but before he could finish Nicks fist met his face and the man fell.

"Nick!" Juliette screamed as she went to help Reynard up.

Nick admitted to himself that his actions might not have been the best for him but damn it felt good.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Reynard said as he stood again. Nick simply stared at him blankly. He felt betrayed by them both. He never truly trusted Reynard but this proved his instincts about the man. "I think I should leave."

"You're right. I'll call you later," Juliette says as she ushers him out the door. When they are finally alone she turns to Nick. "You didn't have to punch him so hard. There's going to be a bruise there tomorrow."

"So, I catch you half naked on our couch with my boss and your worried about his face being bruised," Nick says letting every ounce his frustration for the situation seep into his voice.

"I just don't want it to cause a problem for you tomorrow," she says quietly.

"I didn't cause this problem Juliette, you did! How could you do this to me?!" Nick yells.

"It's not like we've been the same for a long time Nick. What does it matter?" She said staring at him coldly.

"What does it matter?! Juliette I know what we've been like. I wanted to fix us! When I gave it a shot you told me to try harder. _You_ gave up on us!"

"Did I really, Nick! I said try harder and what did you do? You walked _farther _away. You left without a goodbye. You stopped trying too, Nick!"

The Grimm was stunned into silence by her words but he couldn't help but see the truth in them. Did he really give his best or did he just fall apart when his first plan didn't work? _But I didn't cheat on her. I didn't stop loving her,_ Nick thought bitterly leaving behind whatever chance there might have been of him possibly talking himself into forgiving her.

"I would never do what you've done to me Juliette," he says staring her down.

"Haven't you though?" She scoffs.

"What are you talking about?"

"All those nights you spent with Monroe and you want me to believe nothing was happening with you two. Nick, I had to constantly beg you to stay with me. You always ended up running away to him, instead."

"Monroe, has nothing to do with this! Unlike you, he actually gave a shit about how I felt. Honestly, he's the only thing that has kept this relationship going for as long as it has."

"Oh come on! You really want me to believe that. Nick, you and I both know that you two have never been just friends. But you never said anything and now that Monroe has someone else to take up all his time you decide to make your way back here to me. You expected me to be here _waiting _on you. I have had it with you, Nick!"

The pair stood there in silence for a moment. Their faces a clear depiction of how tired they were. Similar screaming matches had taken place between them so many times and had now piled themselves up behind their eyes. The frustration, anger, despair of lost love all there growing and festering. Now it could add sadness and betrayal to the long list of things that was slowly tearing them apart. They both hated it but it was embarrassingly obvious and there nothing they could do to ignore it and nothing they could do to change the rift they had caused between each other.

"Nick, what if we just…"

"Don't," he says interrupting her. "Let's not try and fix something that is clearly far too broken to fix." He made his way upstairs to their room with nothing more to say.

Nick decided that it was best if he leave. He knew Juliette wouldn't want to stay there with him and he didn't want to give her more of a reason to run to Reynard. So, quickly he found a duffle bag and shoved a few days' worth of cloths inside. While going through his drawers he stumbled once more upon the small velvet box he had thought often about presenting Juliette with. Nick opened it and gazed forlornly at the diamond inside, _I'm done trying_. He left it open on the dresser.

All packed up he made his way downstairs. When Juliette spotted him she sprang from the couch and met him at the door. "I wasn't going to make you leave."

"I think I should," he said simply.

"Where are you going to go?" She said holding his hand as he reached for the door. Nick looked at her and if it weren't for the tornado of emotions he was feeling just then, he might have kissed her and stayed for another night. The red that was forming around her eyes told him she had been crying while he was packing. His heart ached slightly; it was not for her but rather for what they had.

"Does it really matter to you, anymore," he bit back.

"Don't go to him!" she replied frantically.

By this point Nick had enough of her insinuations about him. He would be damned if she made him the bad guy in this situation. _She's the only one in the wrong!_

"Juliette, I meant it when I said I never cheated on you. Not with Monroe, not with anyone. It's because I wanted _you_ so badly that I stayed. I loved you…I _still_ love you, even now, but clearly you don't feel the same about me anymore. Honestly, you make me wish I had cheated."

Nick left with that. He knew he shouldn't have said it but seeing the hurt spread across her face afterwards made him feel slightly better. It was nothing compared to how he was feeling as he drove away towards the trailer. He decided to camp out there for a few days until he could figure out his living situation with Juliette.

He stepped inside and laid out the cot he kept there for long night of research when he didn't feel like driving home. When he finally found a comfortable spot he allowed all of his emotions to wash over him. That was when he felt the full force of the nights' events. That's when he allowed himself to cry.

* * *

When Monroe opened his eyes the next morning, the first thing he saw was Alex. His grey eyes were bright with the early morning light as he smiled at Monroe.

"Morning," he said as he kissed the blutbad.

"Good morning," Monroe said as he snuggled closer to Alex.

"You sleep okay?" Alex asked wrapping an arm around Monroe.

He smiled and said "Yes. But I might have gotten more sleep if it weren't for a certain person."

"You make it sound like you didn't have fun," Alex says kissing Monroe's forehead.

The pair spent the rest of the night after their first argument having movie marathons, binge watching shows they wanted to share with each other and raiding Monroe's fridge and cabinets for whatever sweets he was possibly storing there. By the time they were finished neither had much energy for anything else. Besides, after their discussion Monroe thought it best they wait to be intimate. He discovered that Alex had been through many relationships where his partners were unfaithful to him. It made him wary of everyone else he dated. Monroe did his best to assure him that no such thing would happen between them.

"I enjoyed it thoroughly. I think today will be even better. But somehow I feel that we may have cleared through most of Netflix last night."

Alex laughed and said "We'll find _something_ to watch I'm sure. Do you have any other plans for today, Monroe?"

"Hmm," the wesen says taking a moment to think. "Honestly, nothing beyond staying here with you for a few minutes."

"Well, I _did_ have a few ideas," Alex says as takes Monroe's face in his hands and guides him to his lips. Their kiss is slow and chaste at first but deepens as Alex threads a few fingers through his partner's curls. Soon the blutbad is towering over Monroe, placing frantic kisses from his mouth to his cheek and down his neck.

"Alex…" Monroe utters, not intending for it to sound as breathy as it did.

He smiles as he continues to mark Monroe with kisses. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Please don't," He replies sounding more desperate then he wished too. _Why does he do this to me?_ he thought to himself. Alex had a way of turning all his senses on hyper drive. He made him forget everything else that isn't him. It was an addicting feeling for Monroe.

This time around Alex found he was able to successfully get the wesen out of his night shirt and give his hands a chance to explore Monroe's front. Soon his lips returned to Monroe's where they were clearly missed as the wesen returned the kiss with just as much fervor. Alex soon moves his tongue against Monroe's lips as he demands entrance which is quickly granted.

Soon Alex's hands find their way down Monroe's boxers and gently caresses him between his legs. "Oh god, Alex," he says, the words spilling out his mouth before he can stop them.

"Do you like it when I touch you like that?" Alex says as he wraps his hand completely around the others shaft and begins to pump him faster. The answer became obvious in the loud moan hat made its way out of Monroe's mouth.

Alex smiles smugly at him. "I'll take that as a yes." He continues to move against his as he moves his trail of kisses down past his neck to his partner's chest and down until he was just below the man's belly button. Just as he began to remove the offending clothing that was keeping him from the rest of Monroe, the doorbell rang.

"Forget it," Alex said simply continuing to work his way downwards.

After a few minutes of silence suddenly Monroe's cell phone began to ring. The sound of 'Sweet Dreams' told Monroe who was calling.

"Ugh! Clearly the universe doesn't want me to fuck my boyfriend," Alex exclaims as he lifts himself from Monroe.

"I'm sorry. I just have to get this. It'll be quick," Monroe says as he reaches over to his dresser and grabs his phone.

"Hey Monroe! Are you home? I really need to talk to you," Nick says.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'll be down in a second," Monroe says as he ends the call and sits up in bed.

"That was him wasn't it?" Alex asks sitting up as well. "What does he want now?"

Monroe heard the annoyance in his voice but chose to ignore it. "I don't know yet. He says he needs to talk to me," he said as he began to dress himself.

"So much for a lazy day together," Alex says falling back onto the bed.

Monroe smiles down at him and kisses him lightly. "Listen, just let me go see what's up with him. I won't be long, I promise."

"I'm going to give you ten minutes."

"Give me twenty and I'll make it worth it for you."

Alex raises an eyebrow in thought before saying "You got it."

Monroe kisses Alex one last time before heading downstairs to open the door for his friend. When he does finally make his way downstairs he opens the door to reveal a clearly disheveled Nick Burkhardt. The man's cloths were wrinkled, his hair unruly and his eyes were so red that Monroe knew he had been crying the night before.

"What happened to you?" he asked as he ushered his friend in.

"She cheated on me with my Captain," Nick said as he walked over to the couch and sat. His head was pounding. He had gotten even less sleep than expected and he knew it showed on his face.

"What?! You got to be kidding me. How did that happen?" Monroe says as he joins him. Monroe found himself feeling more anger than he expected. _How dare she?! _Nick had cared so much for Juliette and Monroe couldn't fathom someone hurting him that way.

Nick smiles bitterly "The more I think about it, the more I think I should have seen it coming. I walked in last night and I found them on the couch together. I got upset."

"You didn't do anything dangerous did you?" Monroe says worry entering his voice.

"Unfortunately, no. I just punched him in the face. Then when he left Juliette and I argued. I left after that. She didn't even apologize, Monroe. She thought what she did was okay," Nick says finally looking at his friend for the first time since coming into the house. "She thought…she thought I was cheating on her with you."

"No way," Monroe says eyes going wide in disbelief.

"She thought I always ditched her to spend time with you. She wouldn't be lying. I just wasn't enjoying what we were anymore so I ran to you. But I would have never…"

"I know you wouldn't. Nick, this isn't your fault. She did what she did on her own and with your Captain of all people."

"I know but…I feel like I could have done something. I should have tried harder!" he says putting his head in his hands and his headache continuing to pound harshly against his skull.

"I'm so sorry." There was nothing else he could say. He had never seen Nick so distraught before and had no idea how to fix him this time.

Nick took a deep breath and says "Thanks, Monroe. I'm sorry I came over like this. I didn't mean to dump all this on you, it's just…I had no one else to go to."

"No, its fine. You can come to me anytime," the blutbad says squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"Hey Monroe, what do you want to do for breakfast?" Alex says as he comes downstairs in only his boxers.

Monroe gives him a disappointed look as he knows the blutbad did this on purpose. _Jealous for no reason!_ Monroe thinks to himself. Alex only smiles amusedly at Monroe.

"Hey Nick," he says as he makes his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Alex," Nick says as he turns to greet him. His mouth goes dry at the sight of Alex. _They spent the night together._ Nick couldn't help but be envious of them both in that moment. They got to be with someone who cared about them for a night. His mind suddenly was clogged with images of the two together which only strengthened the despair he was feeling.

"I have a few things in the kitchen for breakfast. I'll be in there in a second," Monroe answers.

"Great! I'll get started then," he says leaving.

When he was out of hearing Monroe turned back to Nick. "Do you want to stay for breakfast. You look like you could use a good coffee," he says giving his friend a soft smile.

"I don't want to interrupt you and Alex. It seems like you two had a nice night together," Nick tried not to sound bitter and jealous but he knows Monroe heard every bit of it.

"Nothing happened," Monroe says running a hand through his hair, feeling like once again he was explaining himself to a jealous partner. "He did get upset with me about _our_ night together."

"Oh, I'm still sorry about that. Is everything okay with you two?" He didn't want to be responsible for another breakup in his life. Monroe and Alex seemed to be made for each other, no matter how hard it was for Nick to see them together, he knew how happy the man was making his friend and didn't want to ruin that.

"Yeah, everything is okay. I explained it to him and he was okay afterwards. He is, however, a little wary of me being alone with you but I think he'll get over it eventually."

Nick gave a sigh of relief. He smiled at his friend and stood. "Well, I'm going to make my exit anyway so you can spend some time together."

As he made his way towards the door. Monroe reached for his wrist and turned the man to face him. "Nick," he began looking deeply into the other eyes. "Are you sure you'll be okay? You don't look that great. Maybe…" _He's going to hate me for this_. "Maybe you could spend the day with me and Alex. We had so much fun the last time. You look like you could use some cheering up." Monroe knew it wasn't the best idea but no matter how 'moved on' he said he was from Nick; his heart couldn't help but be moved by the look on the man's face as he was about to leave.

Nick stared back at Monroe and saw clearly the worry etched onto his face. He smiled inwardly at how much Monroe cared about him. _If she had left me a few weeks earlier…_ Nick thought quickly, not allowing himself to linger on the idea. "I'll be alright. Besides, it seems as though Alex has a day planned for you two."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, definitely. I'll text you later okay." Before Nick can react, Monroe pulls him into a tight embrace. Nick practically melted into it as he wrapped his arms just as tight around him. Much to Nick's surprise, it took everything in him not to break down right there. He had forgotten just how warm and reassuring Monroe's embrace was. When he held him it was like the world outside of him didn't exist. He made you feel protected and above all loved. Somehow, Monroe had known exactly what Nick needed but knowing he wouldn't ask, gave anyway. It was good, the Grimm mused, to feel loved by someone and to know that the someone cared so much for him. He buried his face in Monroe's chest for a few moments longer before he allowed himself to pull away. Nick hoped he didn't look too teary eyed as he smiled at his friend and walked out the door.

When Monroe walked back into the kitchen he saw a very perturbed Alex aggressively stirring pancake mix. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the hurricane that was Alex's temper. "I know you're upset but…"

Before Monroe could utter the rest of his reply he was met the Alex's lips harshly pressed against his and his hands weaving there way though his curls. Monroe was so caught off guard he had to brace himself against the counter as their kiss grew deeper. When they did pull away he found himself breathlessly staring at the man before him. "What was that?" Monroe asked.

"So now I need a reason to kiss _my_ boyfriend," Alex says clearly still upset as he continues to make breakfast.

"You know that was more than a regular kiss," Monroe replies. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," he says not even looking in the others direction.

Monroe walks up behind Alex and carefully wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him close. "I know your upset about Nick. There's no need to be. His girlfriend just dumped him and he needed some cheering up." Monroe kisses a spot on Alex's shoulder as he rested his head against him. Soon he felt the other relax as some of the tensions in his muscles loosened.

"Why would you invite him when you already told me it would just be us today?"

"Because he's my friend and I thought he needed me."

"What if _I_ needed you?" Alex says turning to face Monroe placing his arms on his shoulders.

Monroe looked up at him to see the most serious expression he had ever seen on the man. It didn't fit him. "Then I would stay with you," Monroe says placing a kiss on his lips. He could feel the other smile as he brought them closer together. Monroe smiled too. "You're going to burn the pancakes," he warned as he pulled away.

"Monroe, I don't deserve you," Alex says as he turns back to the food.

"I wish you would trust me, Alex."

"I…I'm sorry. It's just…I care about you a lot. I don't want to lose you to someone else. You mean the world to me, Monroe."

"It's alright. I know it hasn't been easy for you to trust people. I understand that," Monroe says starting to make the eggs.

"I'm glad for that. But..." he moves to kiss Monroe's forehead. "You're different and I should trust that."

"Maybe one day you will," Monroe says as he finishes and begins to pull out plates and glasses.

The rest of their breakfast was pleasant. The talked about the shows they watched together the night before and what they wanted to do for the rest of their day. Monroe liked the idea of getting up every morning to Alex. He certainly loved curling up to him when he awoke. _Do I love him? _Monroe didn't know the answer. He hoped one day he would.

**A/N: Well this is a filler type chapter for you all. I hope you enjoyed it. I just want to take a moment to say thank you to all my followers of this story as well as all of you who have reviewed. It means so much to me that you enjoy reading my story and like how I have presented the characters to you. Nick and Monroe will be together. I just don't want to spoil when but it may be within the next two or three chapters so…stay tuned for that. I am so excited for this story so I will continue to write as much as I can within the next few weeks so that possibly two weeks from now I can give you another chapter. I love you all so much for sticking with me this long. Thanks for reading from Maria and Monroe. **


End file.
